Sin marcha atrás
by CiNtUrO-cHaN
Summary: NdAutora LEER 09/03/10- ¿Esta será la despedida definitiva? Es posible. Inu acompaña por última vez a Kagome a su era, para decirle el último adiós, pero no todo irá como creían...
1. ¿El adiós definitivo?

_ Inuyasha no me pertenece_, es de Rumiko Takahashi (la mujer no duerme sola, no, entre Inuyasha, Ranma ½, Maison Ikkoku, Urusei Yatsura y mil series más… ¬¬). ¡Pero en el salón del manga me compraré un llavero de Inu-chan!

** Datos de interés:**

"…" Lo que dice un personaje

_ Texto en cursiva_ Lo que piensa un personaje

---------- Cambio de escena

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

** SIN MARCHA ATRÁS**

** Cap.1 -.- ¿El adiós definitivo?**

Por CiNtUrO-cHaN

Era un atardecer como cualquier otro; el ocaso llegaba de nuevo al Sengoku Jidai, como uno más, sin nada en especial. Las nubes estaban teñidas del color de la sangre, y una larga sombra era proyectada por varias siluetas que estaban reunidas alrededor del pozo devora-huesos, a las afueras de una villa normal y corriente del Japón antiguo.

Algo alejados de la escena se encontraban una vieja sacerdotisa, acompañada por algunos villanos; venían a decir el último adiós, de lejos, a una persona que si bien no habían conocido con mucha profundidad (a excepción de Kaede) les había salvado la vida en más de una ocasión.

Una muy triste Kagome abrazaba con lágrimas en los ojos a su amiga Sango, la cual le devolvía el abrazo no sin menos tristeza. Shippou estaba al suelo, junto a Kirara, llorando silenciosamente.

"Sango-chan, nunca nunca nunca te olvidaré, has sido mi mejor amiga y siempre lo serás, en serio" musitó la quinceañera, mirando a la taijiya.

"Lo mismo digo, Kagome-chan… Espero que todo te vaya muy bien" respondió Sango, secándose las lágrimas.

"Miroku…" Kagome abrazó al houshi-sama (el cual estaba siendo vigilado por la taijiya, para evitar que en un momento tan delicado como lo era ése ni se le ocurriere meterle mano a Kagome) "Has sido un buen amigo, espero que te vaya todo muy bien con Sango-chan y que por fin tengas esos hijos que tanto anhelabas"

"¡KAGOME-CH…!"

"Oh, seguro, Kagome-sama. Espero lo mismo para ti. Toma, te regalo algunos papeles purificadores; son muy útiles" respondió Miroku seriamente. Kagome sonrió y aceptó los papeles con garabatos de tinta murmurando un 'gracias', y se encaró al pequeño kitsune.

"Shippou-chan, Kirara, cuidadles por mí, ¿vale?" dijo Kagome, abrazando tanto al kitsune como a Kirara.

"¡BUAAAAAH, KAGOMEEEE, BUAAAAAH!" fue la única respuesta de Shippou.

"N-No llores, Shippou-chan. Si lloras, yo también… _sniff_… llo…llora…ré" Kagome se apresuró a secarse esas nuevas lágrimas que empezaban a salir en sus ojos y le dio un beso de despedida al kitsune y una leve caricia a Kirara.

"¡Keh, ¿vamos o qué?!" exclamó Inuyasha, de brazos cruzados.

"Ha-hai" titubeó la joven miko, secándose las lágrimas.

La Shikon no Tama había sido reconstituida de nuevo por completo; Naraku, tras un largo y peligroso año de batallas y desventuras, había sido finalmente destruido. Nuestros protagonistas finalmente vivían días tranquilos; el kazaana de Miroku había desaparecido, Sango había vengado a los suyos, pese a no poder haber salvado a su hermano. La joya había sido purificada, pero no desintegrada. Faltaba el deseo final, aunque éste aún no había sido formulado. Kagome seguía teniendo la joya completa atada en un collar en su cuello, purificándola sólo con su presencia.

"Bueno, pues… me voy" dijo Kagome, sentándose en el pozo y echando un último vistazo a sus amigos "Cuidaos mucho, ¿vale? Cuando regrese a mi tiempo buscaré en libros de historia y enciclopedias grandes luchadores de demonios que lucharon en el Sengoku, ¡y quiero veros allí!" remarcó, sonriendo.

"Allí estaremos, Kagome-sama" asintió Miroku.

"Tu en todo caso serías el mayor ligón del Sengoku Jidai" puntualizó Sango, mirándole de reojo.

Kagome sonrió. Cuánto echaría de menos sus disputas, la compañía de Shippou-chan, ese aire tan puro, esos verdes bosques…

"¡KEH! ¡Se nos hará de noche!" exclamó Inuyasha, recordándole que existía.

"Mou, claro, como tú volverás luego…" dijo al chica, algo molesta. De nuevo se giró hacia todos, haciendo adiós con la mano y sonriendo tristemente "Sayounara, amigos. No os olvidaré nunca"

"N-Nosotros a ti tampoco, Ka-Kagome-chan…" murmuró Sango, mientras de fondo se seguían oyendo los 'buaaah' de Shippou.

Kagome sonrió y dijo un débil 'adiós' justo antes de tirarse al pozo, en el preciso instante antes en que empezaban a aflorar sus lágrimas, seguida del hanyou.

Habían estado pensando meticulosamente qué hacer. Lo cierto es que ya había pasado una semana desde que vencieron a Naraku, pero hasta la noche anterior Inuyasha no se había decidido a hacer una sentada de cabeza. Todos acordaron que Kagome debía volver a su tiempo, porque si seguía yendo de era en era más de lo debido podía alterar el inestable equilibrio del tiempo, además, ahora que la Shikon no Tama había sido reconstruida y Naraku había muerto, ella no pintaba nada aquí. Así que el punto final era qué hacer con la joya.

Mientras llegaba a su era, Kagome recordó con amargor los sucesos de la noche anterior.

** Flash-back**

"Inuyasha, sé que estás despierto, así que baja, ¿quieres?"

Esa noche era luna nueva. Inuyasha accedió a la petición de la joven y bajó desde la rama donde descansaba, con su apariencia humana "¿Qué rayos quieres a estas horas?" preguntó él, gruñendo como siempre.

"Hum… estaba pensando acerca de lo que nos dijo Kaede-baachan. Sobre que pensara en qué hacer con la joya, ya que yo soy su Protectora"

Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos "¿Y para esto me despiertas?"

"¡Mou, Inuyasha, estoy tratando de decirte algo importante, así que haz el favor de no interrumpirme o me dará un ataque de nervios, y si me da un ataque de nervios empezaré a actuar sin pensar, como estoy haciendo ahora, y a decir cosas que no vienen al caso y como me pondré tan extraña empezaré a saltar 'osuwari' sin ton ni son, así que NO ME INTERRUMPAS!" exclamó Kagome, cogiendo aire, viendo al ahora humano Inuyasha 'sentado'.

"¡¡AAAARGH!! ¡¡Pues habla de una vez!!" exclamó él, sentándose, con el cuerpo adolorido por el osuwari de la chica.

Kagome también se sentó "Eum, como te decía, he estado pensando acerca de lo que haré con la joya. Y… quiero dártela a ti"

Inuyasha se giró hacia la chica, mirándola con la cara pasmada "¿Que quieres qué?"

Kagome desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, agarrándose la falda con nerviosismo "Lo creo de veras, sé que pedirás un buen deseo y así la joya se purificará" murmuró la chica, para aún mayor asombro del hanyou, que la miraba fijamente sin decir nada "Pero hay un inconveniente. Verás… yo… yo debo volver a mi era, y no puedo hacerlo sin la joya… Así que… tendrías que acompañarme por última vez a mi era, dejarme allí… y volver aquí… L-Luego podrás pedir el deseo, y la joya se desintegrará, y toda esta historia habrá… t-terminado…"

_ ¿Lágrimas?_ Pensó el hanyou, al oír ese dulce olor salado provinente de Kagome. _¿Está llorando? ¿Por… por qué?_

"Es lo que siempre has querido desde un buen principio, cuando sin querer rompí la joya en mil pedazos, ¿recuerdas? Una vez me hayas dejado en mi era, podrás hacer tu sueño realidad. Me alegro mucho por ti, Inuyasha" dijo Kagome, alzando la cabeza y mirándole, sonriente.

"¡Keh!" Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos "No paras de hablar como si fueras mi conciencia. Lo que yo quiero sólo lo sé yo. Pero, ¿qué quieres tú? Si quieres irte, a mi no me importa, keh, haz lo que te dé la gana… Pero al menos quiero saber por qu

La tristeza de Kagome dio paso a incomprensión "¿El por qué de qué?" preguntó ella.

Inuyasha se levantó bruscamente, mirándola con rabia "¡¡KEH!! ¡Si quieres irte de aquí y no volver nunca más, por mi haz lo que quieras, chica, pero al menos dime POR QUÉ! ¡¿Es que tan mal te lo has pasado aquí con nosotros que a la primera de cambio ya piensas en irte y no volver?! ¡¿Es eso?!"

Kagome también se levantó, encarándole con la mirada llena de decisión "Inuyasha, ¿recuerdas por qué estoy aquí? Tú mismo lo dijiste en más de una ocasión: soy un detector de fragmentos de joya, que como parte positiva tiene la capacidad de purificación. Ya está. La joya ha sido completa, aquí ya no me necesita nadie"

El hanyou se la miró contrariado "¡BAKA! Eso no…"

"¿Eso no, qué?" dijo ella, mirándole a los ojos "No me niegues que no soy un detector de fragmentos. Sé lo que soy y lo que no soy. Aquí yo ya no pinto nada más, Inuyasha. Por mucho que me cueste admitirlo, mi tarea aquí ha terminado. Si me quedé aquí en un principio fue para arreglar lo que yo había hecho: reconstruir la joya. Y eso… ya está terminado" musitó la chica, mirando de nuevo hacia abajo.

"¡Ya basta! ¡Cuando nos conocimos dije muchas cosas que no pensaba! Creía que eras una especie de Kikyou II, y por eso actuaba de un modo tan… tan…"

"¿Grosero?"

"¡KEH!" Inuyasha frunció el ceño "¡Bueno, sí, Y QUÉ! Eso era al principio, ¿no? Después de eso te dije que tú eras tú, y que no te cambiaría por nada. Lo de que eres de utilidad para ver los fragmentos y con tus flechas purificadoras es cierto, pero una persona no sólo se mide por sus cualidades en la lucha, Kagome, y eso me lo enseñaste t

"Inuyasha…"

El hanyou desvió la mirada, apretando los puños "Tsk"

_ ¿Qué podría decirle? Está dispuesta a irse. ¿Por qué? ¿Es que tan mal lo pasa a mi lado? ¿Es eso? Tal vez esté enfadad conmigo por alguna cosa que he hecho. A ver, piensa, humm, no le he dicho nada respecto a su comida ni que prefiero el ramen, tampoco me he metido con ella y Kikyou, después de librarse de ese rencor al derrotar a Naraku, su alma se purificó y sólo quedaron sus restos de barro y huesos. Así que no puede ir por aquí. ¡Argh! Kuso, yo no he hecho nada para hacerla enfadar… ¡¿Entonces por qué quiere irse?! ¡¿Es que no le gusta estar aquí?!_

"Gracias"

Inuyasha la miró. Kagome le había hecho una pequeña reverencia de agradecimiento y se había girado. Volvía a oler el dulce olor de lágrimas, esta vez con más fuerza que antes.

"Era todo lo que quería decirte. Voy… voy a la casa de Kaede-baachan a descansar. Mañana será el día de la despedida, me iré al ocaso"

El corazón de Inuyasha se paró instantáneamente. ¿Que se iba? ¡¿Que se IBA al ocaso, mañana?! ¡¡Ni hablar!! ¡¡Ella no podía irse y no volver jamás, no podía!! ¡¿Qué sería de él?! Sin nadie con quien pelear, sin nadie con quien luchar a su lado, sin nadie para infundirle ánimos y esa fuerza sobrenatural que había en su interior y que sólo ella lograba despertar…

"Oyasumi nasai" dijo ella suavemente, empezando a andar en dirección al pueblo.

_ Esto debe terminar así. Yo vine aquí por equivocación. Una vez pensé que había conocido a Inuyasha porque era nuestro Destino, pero… no tengo otro remedio que irme. Mi lugar no está aquí. No puedo vivir en una era que no me pertenece. La Shikon no Tama se purificará, jii-chan sellará de nuevo el pozo (yo le ayudaré, porque con sólo sus papeluchos no creo que baste) y todo esto habrá llegado a su fin…_ Kagome se frotó las lágrimas de nuevo, sin poder creerse de dónde había sacado el valor para decirle todo eso a Inuyasha. Ella sólo quería su bien, y él siempre había querido ser un demonio completo, un verdadero youkai, y con la Shikon no Tama completa lo conseguiría. Era un deseo que tenía en el interior de su corazón, así que era puro, no había maldad en ello, ¿cierto? Entonces la joya se auto-destruiría, y todo habría terminado. Kagome estaba segura de ello, confiaba en Inuyasha, sabía que no le haría falta volver al Sengoku para comprobarlo (además, no podría, porque sin la joya eso no sería posible). Así pues, la decisión estaba tomada. Mañana al ocaso se iría, esta vez para siempre.

"¿Es sólo por eso?"

El corazón de Kagome se aceleró. Se giró para observar, entre los árboles, la oscura silueta de Inuyasha. No le alcanzaba a ver bien el rostro, pero su tono de voz era diferente. Tal vez era eso lo que le sucedía al ser humano, que sus sentimientos se tornaban aún más humanos de los que ya por sí tenía cuando era hanyou. Verdaderamente inquietante.

"¿N-Nani?" preguntó ella. Él siguió avanzando con paso firme hasta quedar cara a cara, de nuevo.

"Keh, está bien, tu ganas, ¡LO SIENTO!"

A Kagome se le cayó una gotita. Inuyasha tenía una expresión parecida a la de un niño pequeño obstinado "¿L-Lo sientes?"

"¡SÍ! ¿¿Contenta?? ¡¡Pues ya está, ya me he disculpado, así que para ya esta farsa!!"

Kagome abrió los ojos. ¿Él creía que ella estaba enfadada con él y que se iba por su culpa? _Inuyasha… idiota… n-no me voy por eso… simplemente mi lugar… no está aquí, por mucho que yo lo quiera… ¿por qué no paras de repetírmelo?_

"¡P-Pero no llores! ¡Yo ya me he disculpado! K-Kagome, oi, ¿y ahora por qué…?" tartamudeaba el hanyou, ahora humano, al ver que la chica había vuelto a empezar a llorar. _Kuso, ¿¿tanto me repudia??_

"¡I-Idiota!"

Kagome cerró los ojos por completo, adelantándose un paso y abrazándole con fuerza, escondiendo su cara bañada en lágrimas en el haori rojo de él.

"¡No entiendes nada de nada!" exclamó ella, de nuevo.

Inuyasha apretó los dientes, mientras le correspondía el abrazo "¡Pues entonces haz que lo entienda, porque francamente, NO ENTIENDO NADA! ¡Vienes de buenas a primeras, diciéndome que me das la joya y que mañana te vas, nada más y nada menos que PARA SIEMPRE! ¡¿Y me dices que no lo entiendo?! ¡Pues lo siento mucho, pero hasta aquí llega mi inteligencia, así que hazme un favor y explícamelo todo, porque NO ENTIENDO NADA!"

"¡Para ti todo esto es muy fácil, al fin y al cabo seré yo la que se vaya!"

"¡Parece que te vayas a disgusto!"

"¡¡Pues claro que me voy a disgusto!!"

"¡¿Y eso qué quiere decir, que no quieres irte?!"

"¡¡Claro que no!!"

"¡¡Pues entonces quédate!!"

"¡¡NO PUEDO!!"

Inuyasha cerró los ojos, intentando auto-controlarse, mientras oía los sollozos de la chica, la cual seguía con la cara escondida en su pecho. Sinceramente, esa escena, vista a ojos ajenos, no podría determinarse del todo si era o una escena romántica o una pelea. De hecho, él tampoco lo sabía. Quizás un poco de ambas cosas.

"A ver si lo he entendido" musitó el chico con ahora larga cabellera negra y ojos dorados "No quieres irte, pero no puedes quedarte. ¿Cómo se explica?"

"Yo… yo no pertenezco a este lugar… soy de otra generación, Inuyasha. Si me quedo aquí más tiempo de lo necesario, Kaede-baachan dijo que podrían empezar a pasar cosas extrañas, distorsiones en el tiempo, y es lo último que quiero que ocurra. Además, al otro lado del pozo está mi mundo, mi familia y mis amigos… Ya te lo dije antes… m-mi tarea aquí ha… ha terminado" murmuró la chica, abrazándole aún con más fuerza.

"No le hagas caso a la vieja, Kagome, empieza a chochear. Son cosas de la edad"

"Inuyasha… no es sólo por eso. Ya te lo he dicho… yo… mi lugar no está aquí… está en el Japón del 1999 (NA1), no en el Sengoku Jidai. Por supuesto que me gustaría quedarme aquí… he hecho muy buenos amigos; Sango-chan es y será siempre mi mejor amiga, mi pequeño Shippou-chan es como mi segundo hermano pequeño, Miroku es uno de los mejores amigos que he tenido nunca, a pesar de sus flirteos. Luego están todos los demás que he conocido, Kaede, Kouga y sus subordinados, la gente del pueblo…"

Inuyasha tenía la vista fija en ninguna parte. La conversación se le estaba yendo de las manos. Kagome, simplemente NO PODÍA irse.

"…y finalmente te conocí a ti, Inuyasha" murmuró la joven. Parecía que ya había dejado de llorar, aunque seguía teniendo un poco de hipo y algún sollozo. El ahora humano hanyou le iba pasando la mano por su pelo, intentando calmarla "Yo… ya te lo dije una vez, Inuyasha. Te dije que no me importaba que hubieras elegido a Kikyou, yo sólo quería seguir a tu lado… pero la excusa de seguir contigo mientras buscábamos los fragmentos ya no sirve. No pinto nada aquí. Créeme, esta separación me va a doler mucho más a mi que a nadie…"

"¡No digas chorradas! Yo… yo le debía la vida a Kikyou, por eso me sentía aún atado a ella. Es cierto que hubo un tiempo en que la quise, pero ahora… todo ha cambiado. Dices que tu lugar está en esa época tuya. Entonces te diré algo"

Kagome apartó un poco su cabeza de su pecho y la subió levemente, para mirarle. Su corazón latía con fuerza, y podía sentir que el de Inuyasha también.

"Tu lugar está en esa época tan rara tuya, ¿cierto? Entonces, mi lugar está y estará siempre a…"

_ I-Inuyasha…_

"…a tu lado, Kagome, te quiero, Kagome, bésame, Kagome, smuuuuuack"

Inuyasha y Kagome abrieron los ojos y se giraron sobresaltados, para ver cómo Miroku se abrazaba a si mismo con pasión.

"¡¡HOUSHI-SAMA!! ¡Escóndete, isogi!" exclamó Sango, aunque para su sorpresa (y algo de vergüenza) ya no había escondite para las furias de Inuyasha.

"_JoOooO_, Miroku, ¡podrías haberte esperado a intervenir un minuto más tarde!" exclamó el pequeño Shippou, saliendo tras Sango montado en el pequeño Kirara.

"Pero es que llevaban media hora con la misma frase, así que decidí darles un pequeño empujón. Ahora, Inuyasha, repite conmigo e imítame" dijo Miroku, girándose hacia Sango y abrazándola "La coges por la cintura con fuerza, la miras con pasión, te acercas, le dices que es la mujer más bella del mundo, y justo cuando esté anonadada mirándote los ojos, te acercas así y…"

_ ¡PLAF!_

"Miroku, te falta práctica" murmuró el kitsune, girando la cabeza negativamente, ante la visión de una muy roja y nerviosa Sango, y un Miroku sonriente con una marca MUY roja en su mejilla.

Con tanta excitación, ni Inuyasha ni Kagome se habían movido. Sólo les miraban, con los ojos agrandados y algo rojos.

"Vamos, Kagome-sama, todo está en tus manos. El muy vergonzoso Inuyasha no va a moverse si tú no te mueves. ¡Ánimo!"

"Kagomeeeee, ¿¿es cierto que te vas a ir?? ¡¡No quieroooo!! ¡¡Buaaaaaah!!" exclamó Shippou, el cual recientemente acababa de recordar ese tema.

"Vamos, Shippou-chan, es su decisión. Debemos apoyarla, aunque la echaremos mucho de menos" murmuró Sango, tristemente.

Y así estaba el panorama. Inuyasha y Kagome seguían petrificados, Shippou lloraba desconsoladamente, Sango le consolaba y Miroku seguía abrazándose a si mismo, intentando instruir a Inuyasha en cómo habría sido mejor que hubiera abrazado a Kagome.

"Será mejor que… que nos vayamos a dormir. Mañana será un día largo" murmuró Kagome, por lo bajo. Se separó del abrazo (aunque leve) del humano Inuyasha, y empezó a andar hacia donde estaban todos. Inuyasha no pudo más que apretar los puños. _Condenado Miroku, podrías haber aparecido UN POQUITO más tarde. Lo que tenía que decirle a Kagome…_

"¡Inuyashaaaa, vamos!" exclamó la joven, desde la distancia, acompañada de la taijiya, Miroku, Shippou y Kirara.

"Keh, ya voy, no hace falta que grites"

_ …era importante._

** Fin del flash-back**

Kagome miró de reojo al ahora ya hanyou Inuyasha, con intriga. ¿Qué era eso que había estado a punto de decirle la noche anterior? ¿Dónde iba a decir que se encontraba su lugar?

Lo más probable es que la conversación terminara allí; hubo muchos factores a su favor la noche anterior para charlar. Además, cuando Inuyasha se transformaba en humano tendía a ser bastante más… 'romántico', por así decirlo, que no cuando era hanyou.

"Despierta, Kagome, ya hemos llegado" dijo Inuyasha, dándole un toque de atención. Kagome salió de sus pensamientos y miró alrededor. Era cierto, ya se encontraba en el pozo de su _ auténtica_ era.

Ambos subieron en silencio el pozo. Inuyasha cargaba la 'gran' mochila amarilla de la chica, y la dejó al suelo con bastante alivio. Se encontraban en el pequeño santuario donde estaba ubicado el pozo. Kagome sintió el ruido del viento y de la lluvia al caer. En su presente era un atardecer tormentoso.

"Bueno… es la hora" murmuró Kagome. Inuyasha estaba enfrente de ella, sin decir esta boca es mía. La chica se quitó el collar que llevaba la Shikon no Tama y se lo tendió a él "Antes de que lo cojas, Kaede-baachan me contó esta mañana que debías tener bien presente el deseo que ibas a pedirle, sino la joya se mancillaría justo al perder el contacto conmigo, ya que soy su Protectora. ¿Tienes tu deseo en mente?"

Inuyasha entrecerró la mirada "Sí, eso creo"

Kagome sonrió y depositó la esfera en la mano del hanyou con delicadeza. Kagome suspiró tranquila; fuese lo que fuese que había pedido el hanyou, o que fuese a hacerlo, era un deseo puro. No había dudado de él ni un instante, y había hecho bien; la joya seguía perfectamente pura en sus manos. Ahora, su última misión como Protectora había finalizado.

"Aunque no hace ni cinco minutos que me haya despedido de ellos, diles que se cuiden mucho y que ya les estoy echando de menos, ¿vale?" dijo la joven, mirándole.

Inuyasha bajó la mirada y asintió. Hubo un instante de silencio, hasta que de nuevo finalmente habló "¿Seguro que es esto lo que quieres?"

"Inuyasha… Ya discutimos esto" fue su única respuesta.

El hanyou giró la cara. _ ¡Keh! Y a mí que me importa, que haga lo que quiera… _

"Sabes que no podrás echarte atrás, ¿no?" musitó él, mirándola de nuevo.

Kagome asintió lentamente "Esto tenía que acabar así, Inuyasha. Yo… no pertenezco a tu mundo. Éste es mi lugar. Y tu lugar se encuentra al otro lado del pozo, Inuyasha, y lo sabes"

"¡Ya te dije que dejaras de pensar por mí! Mi lugar se encuentra donde YO quiero que se encuentre. ¡Mi lugar está a tu lado, Kagome!" exclamó él, cogiéndola por los hombros. _¡Ya está, ya se lo he dicho!_

"Inuyasha… Siempre haces lo mismo" dijo la chica, bajando su cara, con una sonrisa triste "¿Por qué siempre te dejas las frases importantes para el final…? No importa. No permitiré que te quedes aquí a disgusto sólo por querer protegerme. Estaré bien, me he hecho fuerte, aunque no esté en el Sengoku sigo teniendo el poder de la purificación. No tienes que temer por nada, me las apañar

"¡Idiota! ¡No me quedo a tu lado sólo por protegerte ni por disgusto!" exclamó él, impotente.

Kagome alzó la vista. Inuyasha estaba de espaldas al pozo, y ella estaba delante de Inuyasha. Apretó fuertemente sus manos. La decisión había sido tomada.

"Inuyasha… yo… nunca, nunca…" Kagome le abrazó con dulzura, mientras empezaban a caerle lágrimas "…te olvidaré, porque… porque siempre te he querido mucho, Inuyasha. Muchísimo"

El hanyou abrió los ojos a grosso modo. Eso era… ¿Una declaración?

"Ka…Kagome…"

Sin embargo, para sorpresa suya, la joven se separó del abrazo que ella misma había iniciado y le miró a los ojos. Luego depositó sus dos manos en su pecho y le empujó. Inuyasha supo que empezaba a perder el equilibrio. De reojo miró qué tenía atrás: el pozo devora-huesos. ¡Esa idiota de Kagome le estaba OBLIGANDO a regresar en contra de su voluntad! ¡Pues de ninguna manera iba a conseguirlo!

_ Ja, Kagome, no me subestimes, puedo recuperar el equilibrio mientras caigo, y durante el proceso, agarrarme a la pared del pozo para evitar traspasar la dimensión. Ni te creas que te librarás de mí tan fácilmente, no ahora que me has dicho lo que sientes. Mucho menos ahora. _

"Inuyasha… no… no me olvides" murmuró ella, al tiempo que él iba descendiendo. Entonces, una última palabra salió de sus labios, con fuerza "Osuwari"

_ ¿Huh…?_

El rosario de perlas oscuras brilló con intensidad ante la pronuncia del conjuro. Inuyasha, demasiado tarde, se dio cuenta de que la verdadera intención de Kagome era aprovechar el impulso descendiente del conjuro estando él ya dentro del pozo. De este modo, ni con toda su voluntad podría recuperar el equilibrio y mucho menos agarrarse a las paredes; cuando tocase suelo, ya se encontraría en el suelo del pozo del Sengoku Jidai.

"¡¡KAGOME, ESTÚPIDA HUMANA!! ¡¡Cuando vuelva a mi época sabes que con la joya podré volver aquí!! ¡Y más vale que te prepares!" exclamó él, mientras descendía con fuerza, consecuencia del osuwari.

"¡Osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari y mil veces más OSUWARI!" exclamó Kagome con rudeza.

"¡¡WAAAAAAGH!!"

La voz del hanyou se hizo cada vez más y más lejana.

Kagome recordó con profunda tristeza los ojos desencajados del hanyou. No estaba enfadado, estaba FURIOSO. _Tengo que moverme rápido… debo sellar el pozo yo misma antes de que él quiera volver aquí con la joya. Si clavo una flecha purificadora encima del tablero de madera que cubre el pozo, y adjunto algunos papeles purificadores que me regaló Miroku, es posible que…_ Kagome no pudo seguir pensando. Su rostro estaba empapado en lágrimas. Ya no se oía ningún gemido provinente de Inuyasha, ni nada por el estilo. Así pues, todo había terminado.

Kagome perdió la fuerza en sus piernas y se dejó caer lentamente, apoyándose en el pozo, con la cabeza escondida. ¿Había hecho lo correcto? Sin ninguna duda; no podía permitir que Inuyasha se quedara aquí, con ella, sólo por lástima. Ni hablar. Entonces, si lo tenía tan y tan claro… ¿por qué no paraba de llorar?

Y entonces algo extraño ocurrió. Kagome abrió los ojos. Una gran luz violeta salió del pozo, el mismo color que desprendía siempre la joya. _Esto que siento… Es… ¡¿no es la presencia de la Shikon no Tama?! ¿Cómo… cómo es posible…?_ _¡¿Habrá vuelto Inuyasha tan rápido?! ¡¡M-Masaka, debo apresurarme a sellar el pozo!!_ Pensó interiormente la joven, sacando una de sus flechas que llevaba en el arquero, colgando.

Sin embargo, justo cuando iba a clavar la flecha en el interior del pozo para sellarlo un gran 'POOOOOOOM', como si alguna cosa pesada hubiera impactado con el suelo con gran fiereza, seguido de un pequeño temblor como consecuencia del GRAN impacto.

_ ¿U-Un terremoto? Ha-Ha sido muy leve, pero aún as_

"¡KEH!"

El corazón de Kagome se aceleró. _Im…po…sible…_

"¡Kagome, estúpida, sé que sigues ahí arriba! ¡Me las pagarás MUY caras, ¿me oyes?!"

Kagome sacó la cara por el agujero del pozo, y allí abajo se encontró, ni más ni menos, que a un diez-metros-enterrado Inuyasha, como consecuencia del sartón de osuwari de la chica, el cual le miraba con algo de enfado y resentimiento.

Pese a que lucían caras totalmente diferentes, en lo más hondo de su ser ambos se alegraron de que el hanyou hubiese vuelto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fin del cap.1

_ CONTINUAR_

** NA1:** En el volumen 1 de Inuyasha, cuando sale la presentación de Kagome, hay un recuadro donde se especifica que se encuentran en el Tokio del 1999. Yo he dicho al principio que ya había pasado casi un año desde entonces, aunque siguen encontrándose en ese mismo año, ¿ok?

** Glosario de términos:**

_ Sengoku Jidai:_ época de las guerras civiles japonés/ _Taijiya:_ exterminador de demonios, mata-demonios/ _Kitsune: _zorro (se refieren a Shippou) /_Hai:_ sí/ _ Shikon no Tama:_ Joya de las Cuatro Almas/ _Kakera:_ fragmento (de la joya)/ _Hanyou/youkai:_ semi-demonio / demonio/ _Oyasumi nasai:_ buenas noches (en forma de despedida)/ _Kaede-baachan: _abuela Kaede, vieja Kaede, en tono cariñoso/ _Jii-chan:_ abuelo, abuelito (cariñoso)/ _ ¿Nani?:_ ¿qué?/ _Isogi: rápido_/ _Masaka:_ imposible, no puede ser, no me lo creo/ _Haori: _la ropa roja que viste Inuyasha/ _Kazaana:_ vórtice

** Notas de la Autora**

¡Konnichiwa a to2! Esto de los fanfics es como una droga; escribes uno y no puedes parar. Y eso es lo que me ha pasado a mí con la serie de Inuyasha; un fic no es suficiente, así que he empezado otro (sí, sí, ya sé que tengo otros fics para seguir, pero bueeeeno, estoy acostumbrada al estrés XD). Este fic se situará más bien en la edad contemporánea que en el Sengoku (de hecho, no creo que vuelva a salir nada más de allí, a no ser que sean flash-backs o… mmm, no digo nada XP).

Este fic tendrá un poco de todo, pero me basaré sobretodo en el humor y el romance. Además, puede que aparezcan personajes reencarnados… ¿querríais? Muahahaha!

¡En fin! Apreciaría críticas constructivas (constructivas, ¿eh? ¬¬) o cualquier comentario ;)

¡Gracias a todos por leer mi historia! Nos vemos en el capítulo 2: _El deseo de Inuyasha_ (suena interesante, ¿ne? XD)

Jya ne!!!

_ CiNtUrO-cHaN_

1 de Octubre del 2004


	2. El deseo de Inuyasha

_Nup, Inuyasha sigue sin pertenecerme, pero cuando lo haga yo os aviso, ¿vale? (ejem, ejem) Pues eso, es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y sus respectivos colaboradores, blah blah, hasta los tiempos de los tiempos (¿amén?)_

**Datos de interés:**

"…" Lo que dice un personaje

_Texto en cursiva_ Lo que piensa un personaje

---------- Cambio de escena

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_REVIEWS: _**

**Kagomen:** ¡pozi, eres la primera en dejarme review, mil gracias wapisima! Con eso de críticas constructivas me refiero a que hay gente que se dedica a poner reviews para 'rellenar', sin decir nada, cosa que no es tu caso, así que tranquila ;) Jajaja nooo, ya he hecho un fic donde ellos se separan, pobrecitos, no podía separarlos aquí también… sniff sniff. Sobre qué apariencia tendrá Inu, bueno, ya lo leerás en este capítulo ;) ¡Espero que te guste!

**Azu:** (es lo que tiene el MSN XD) ya… un poco de dramático era, pero ya verás como a medida que avance y se coja el argumento principal será más humor-romántico muahahaha. Sobre el capítulo de Buzz de Inu, pues bueno, estuvo bien, qué quieres que te diga… hicieron el del falso Dios del Agua Suijin ù.ú. OK OK intentaré seguir LOS fics (los de DC incluídos, ne? XD), pero de momento disfruta este capítulo!!

**Chiisana Minako:** tranquila, respiiiiiira, inspiiiiira. ¿Ya? OK. Bueno, eum, sólo puedo decirte que me ALEGRO MUUUCHO de que te esté gustando tanto este fic :):) Ya veo que te gusta el waff eh? XD! En fin, disfruta el 2º cap :D

**Minaro:** gracias por el review! Disfruta el cap :)

**SaYo-Yukishiro:** jejeje me alegro que te guste mi estilo de escritura, hago lo que puedo :) A ver si hablamos algún día por msn que ya tengo ganas! Aquí tienes el 2º cap, ¡disfrútalo!

**Akisu:** MucHaS gRaCiAS pOr Tu ReViEw! dIsFrutA El CaPiTuLO.

**Aome-Kikyo:** me alegro que te gustara, gracias por tu review :D Creo que entiendo eso de que leer es como una droga, a mí también me pasa. ¡Espero que te guste este capítulo!

**Yelitza:** me alegro que te guste tanto el fic :) Lo cierto es que un fic que te gusta siempre es adictivo, te hablo por experiencia… ¡En fin, gracias por el review!

**Ikari Dare:** XIXIXI, ya continúo, ya continúo, aquí tienes la continuación (O.O). ¡Gracias por el review! :)

**Mily:** me alegro que te parezca tan interesante! Gracias por el review.

**Dranea:** gracias por el cumplido! Espero que te guste este cap.

Ahora sí… ¡adelante con la historia!

* * *

**SIN MARCHA ATRÁS**

**Cap.2 -.- El deseo de Inuyasha**

Por CiNtUrO-cHaN

Kagome tenía los ojos agrandados. Inuyasha acababa de volver, con su forma HUMANA. Vale, estaba anocheciendo, pero si se giraba podía vislumbrar, entre algunas nubes lluviosas, una luna; no llena, pero sí bastante redonda. Así pues, no era noche de luna nueva, e Inuyasha estaba en su forma de humano. Eso, seguido a que no había tenido tiempo de sellar el pozo, sumado a que se acababa de _DECLARAR_ a Inuyasha, más la no-muy-grata despedida que la chica le había propiciado daban como resultado a una MUY alterada Kagome, la cual miraba a los ojos con algo de temor a Inuyasha, el cual de un salto acababa de ponerse de nuevo en tierra firme.

"Keh, parece que hayas visto un fantasma" murmuró él, cruzándose de brazos "¿No sabes qué decir?"

Kagome se puso roja, aunque de sus labios no salió ni una palabra.

**Flash-back**

"Inuyasha… yo… nunca, nunca…" Kagome le abrazó con dulzura, mientras empezaban a caerle lágrimas "…te olvidaré, porque… porque siempre te he querido mucho, Inuyasha. Muchísimo"

**Fin del flash-back**

_K-Kami-sama, ¿y ahora qué le digo…? ¿'No me hagas caso, Inuyasha, lo de antes era sólo una bromita de despedida'? ¡Kyah! Me he… ¡Me he declarado a Inuyasha! Kagome no baka, Kagome no baka, ¡Kagome no baka! ¡¿cómo has podido?! ¡Kyaaa…!_

"Um, ano, eum, Inuyasha, yo, um, er…"

"Con un 'lo siento' bastaría" murmuró él, desviando la mirada.

Kagome frunció el ceño, sin entender "¿Por qué debería pedirte perdón?" dijo, olvidando momentáneamente su declaración.

"¡Keh! ¡Casi me rompes la columna vertebral con tus estúpidos osuwari, ¿sabes?!" exclamó él, dando un paso hacia ella. Kagome, instintivamente, retrocedió alarmada. Inuyasha se quedó estático. ¿Había retrocedido? ¿Es que acaso le tenía miedo?

Kagome se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, y bajó la mirada con terror. Ni ella misma sabía por qué actuaba así; lo único que sabía era que necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

"Lo… lo siento mucho" musitó Kagome "Será mejor que vuelvas, Inuyasha… A decir verdad, no sé por qué has vuelto aquí. Debes marcharte antes de que el espacio-tiempo empiece a desequilibrarse junto con la joya"

"Tsk, siento decirte que eso no va a ser posible" murmuró el humano Inuyasha, desviando la mirada, aún con la imagen del retroceso de Kagome en mente y su expresión de… ¿miedo?

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué?" la joven quinceañera le miró alarmada.

"Pues porque se ha desintegrado" respondió él con simplicidad, encogiéndose de hombros.

Kagome parpadeó antes de que la frase volviera a pasarle por su cabeza. "¿Que la joya QUÉ?"

"Que se ha de-sin-te-gra-do. ¿Lo vuelvo a repetir o ya lo vas captando? Tsk. Humanos" murmuró él, sentándose al a repisa del pozo (aunque con todos sus sentidos alerta, no iba a caer dos veces en la misma treta, aunque de todos modos tampoco lograría traspasar el espacio-tiempo).

"Pero… ¿entonces, cómo has podido volver aquí sin la joya?"

Inuyasha la miró como quien no quiere la cosa "Fácil. No volví a mi era, estuve aquí todo el tiempo"

La joven miko cada vez entendía menos "Pero… pero… yo te vi… te vi desaparecer cuando… _cuando te empujé_"

"Ya, pero no llegué al otro pozo. Digamos que me quedé 'en medio', en ese espacio azul tan raro que aparece siempre cuando vamos de un lugar a otro, ¿recuerdas?"

Kagome asintió "Sí, pero sigo sin…"

"No recuerdo mucho qué sucedió allí dentro…" dijo él, a juzgar de la chica un poco nervioso "…pero más o menos fue esto lo que ocurri

**Inuyasha's POV (Flash-back)**

"Inuyasha… no… no me olvides"

Yo la miré sin saber qué responder. ¡Pues claro que no la olvidaría! Pero ese no era el punto: el punto es que YO NO QUERÍA IRME. ¿Tan difícil era de entender? Keh.

"Osuwari"

¿¿EING?? Fue lo único que pasó por mi cabeza en aquel instante.

¡¿P-Pero qué hace?! Maldita sea, el conjuro me hace ir hacia abajo… n-no puedo evitarlo…

"¡¡KAGOME, ESTÚPIDA HUMANA!! ¡¡Cuando vuelva a mi época sabes que con la joya podré volver aquí!! ¡Y más vale que te prepares!" exclamé con rabia e impotencia. Fue entonces cuando vinieron los seis osuwari seguidos de Kagome y 'me remat'.

Cuando ya me veía envuelto de estrellitas en el mundo de la inconsciencia, al pozo de mi era, algo ocurrió: en lugar de estrellarme en el suelo, el fondo azulado volvió a aparecer, y como por arte de magia la presión del rosario cesó, como si Kagome no hubiera dicho nada. Así pues, parecía ser que me hubiera quedado en medio de las dos dimensiones. Genial. Estuve unos minutos indeciso, sin saber qué estaba ocurriendo, cuando noté que la Shikon no Tama que seguía llevando en mi mano empezó a brillar con potencia. Entonces la luz se tornó más y más grande, y empezó a aparecer una silueta.

Me puse en guardia, desenfundando Tessaiga y con la guardia impuesta.

"Guarda eso, Inuyasha, no la necesitarás aqu" murmuró una voz de mujer. Fruncí el ceño. La luz fue disipándose, y la silueta quedó al descubierto al cien por cien.

Se trataba de una mujer alta y esbelta, con una larga y sedosa cabellera negra parecida a la de Kikyou. Su rostro era adorable, entre maduro e inocente. Tenía pintados los labios de un rojo carmesí, y a la frente llevaba pintadas también tres gotas en forma triangular. Iba vestida a un modo incluso anticuado para la 'moda' del Sengoku al que yo estaba acostumbrado. Llevaba puesta una armadura de samurai, y vi que también llevaba una espada.

"¿Quién demonios eres tú?" pregunté yo. Lo último que necesitaba era perder el tiempo. Debía volver a la era de Kagome; no sabía muy bien por qué, simplemente quería volver. No podía dejar las cosas así como así. Y si no me apresuraba, Kagome sellaría el pozo, ¡y eso sí que no!

"Alguien dispuesta a ayudarte" murmuró ella, sonriente. Yo me la quedé mirando. ¿Podía confiar en ella? "Sí, puedes confiar en mí, Inuyasha"

Yo parpadeé "¿¿Lees la mente??"

"Bueno, sólo la mente del Portador. Ahora tú llevas la joya, así que puedo leerte la mente a ti. He estado en muchas manos, y he podido saber qué pensaban muchas personas distintas, entre ellas la miko Protectora Kagome.

"¿Leíste la mente de Kagome?" Una parte malvada en mi interior, para qué negarlo, dijo algo como 'Ve y pregúntale cosas acerca de ella'. Entonces la mujer sonrió.

"No creo que Kagome quisiera eso, Inuyasha"

Fruncí el ceño "Tsk, me había olvidado que…"

"…leo tu mente. No importa. ¿No decías que no había tiempo que perder? ¿Entonces qué haces aquí divagando conmigo cuando deberías preguntarme quién soy y por qué estoy aquí? Creo que la Protectora ya está a punto de coger su flecha para sellar el pozo" dijo esa mujer sabelotodo "Inuyasha, recuerda que leo tu mente"

"¡ARGH! ¡Muy bien, entonces iremos al grano! ¡¿Quién rayos, o _qué_ rayos eres tú, qué haces aquí, qué hago yo aquí y QUÉ quieres?!"

"He venido aquí a ayudarte. Verás… Yo soy la joya, en cierto modo"

"¡¿Qué tu eres QUÉ?!"

"Oh, cálmate Inuyasha. Seguro que mi nombre te sonará. Soy Midoriko"

**Fin Flash-back **

"¡¿M-Midoriko-sama?!" exclamó Kagome, abriendo los ojos.

El ahora-humano Inuyasha asintió, resoplando "Lo que oyes"

Kagome se puso una mano en la boca "Pero… ¡creía que estaba muerta!"

"Y lo está. Si pararas de interrumpirme, quizás pueda acabar lo que tengo que contarte" dijo el hanyou, mirándola de soslayo.

"Go-Gomen. Continúa"

**Sigue el Flash-back**

"¿Midoriko? ¿Y ésa quién es?" preguntó ahora el hanyou Inuyasha, el cual seguía teniendo su plateada cabellera y sus características de semi-demonio.

A la sacerdotisa se le cayó una gotita "Creo recordar en la memoria de la Protectora que vuestra amiga Sango la caza-demonios os contó la leyenda sobre la creación de la Shikon no Tama, y acerca de mí también"

Inuyasha frunció el ceño "Uh-hun. Me suena. ¿Tú eras esa sacerdotisa famosa que luchó contra monstruos durante toda su vida, y que murió sellando su propia alma y la del monstruo con quien luchaba, y que de ahí nació la joya?"

Midoriko sonrió "Sou da ne"

"Perfecto. Sé quién eres; ahora sólo me falta saber qué haces aquí, qué hago yo aquí, y por qué quieres ayudarme. Y date prisa, ¿quieres? Esa estúpida jovencita seguro que no tardará en sellar el pozo"

"No te preocupes, Inuyasha" murmuró la mujer "Aquí el tiempo fluye de otra manera. Para Kagome es como si siguieras cayendo. Ella aún te ve. Cuando vuelvas al pozo, no habrán pasado más de diez segundos desde que viniste aqu

"Hum. Me parece genial. ¿Ahora puedes POR FAVOR decirme qué quieres?"

"Ayudarte, ya te lo he dicho"

"¡Pero ayudarme en QUÉ!"

"Inuyasha… Puedes engañarte a ti mismo, pero ten pon seguro que no puedes engañarme a mí. Además, no puedes evitar tus pensamientos; sé exactamente qué quieres y qué no quieres; sé perfectamente a quién quieres y lo que quieres. Así que si te sinceras conmigo y admites que quieres estar junto a la Segunda Sucesora, todo será más fácil"

El hanyou frunció el ceño, gruñendo levemente "¿La Segunda Sucesora es Kagome?"

Ella asintió "Yo soy la Creadora; Kikyou fue mi primera sucesora, y luego lo fue Kagome. Son unas elegidas; mujeres dotadas de grandes poderes espirituales y purificadores que aparecen una vez cada quinientos años. Si te fijas bien, desde que yo morí hasta que le pasaron la joya a Kikyou pasaron quinientos años; y hasta que naciera Kagome, y cumpliera quince años para volver al pasado, pasaron otros quinientos años más"

"Keh, no te enrolles" dijo él.

"No me explico como una mujer como Izayoi tuviera un hijo tan gruñón. Oh bueno, estaba Inutaisho, claro…"

Los ojos dorados del hanyou se abrieron "¿¿Conoces a mis padres??"

"Hum, pues claro. Una conoce a mucha gente en La otra vida, ¿sabes? Pero no estábamos hablando de eso. Estábamos hablando acerca de lo que tú quieres, ¿cierto? Ambos sabemos que quieres a mi Segunda Sucesora, si bien quisiste un tiempo a la Primera"

"¡¿Q-Qu…?! ¡Anda ya! ¿Que yo quiero a Kagome? ¡Buff! ¡Ni loco!" Maldita sacerdotisa, argh, maldición, no puedo pensar, ella me lee el pensamiento, bien. Así. Mente en blanco. No pienses en naaaaaada…

Midoriko sonrió "Kouga"

_¡¿Kouga?! ¡¿Dónde, dónde?! ¡¡Maldito zorro deslenguado, no para de molestar a Kagome!! ¡¡Cuando le pille, le voy a…!!_

"¿Lo ves? No puedes sucumbir a tu mente, Inuyasha" murmuró Midoriko melodiosamente.

Inuyasha la miró con el ceño fruncido "Maldita bruja manipuladora… ¡¿qué es lo que pretendes?!"

"Inuyasha. No puedes pedirle un deseo a la joya si no lo deseas de verdad. Tú no quieres ser un demonio completo. Tú no aspiras a más poder. No te interesa la fama, ni el reconocimiento. Sólo quieres estar junto a una única persona, y vivir el resto de vuestros días en paz. Si bien esto último no te lo puede garantizar nadie, ni yo, sí puedo ayudarte a que tu deseo de estar con Kagome se cumpla"

"I-Idiota, ya te he dicho que Kagome no…"

"¿Amas a Kagome?"

_Sí._

"¡NO!"

Midoriko sonrió "Qué divertido"

"Grrr… ¡¡Una no puede ir leyendo la mente de los demás por las buenas!! ¡Es privada!"

_'Creo que será más fácil hablar contigo mediante la mente, Inuyasha. Al menos aquí eres sincero'_

Inuyasha parpadeó. Midoriko no había abierto la boca, pero su voz había retumbado por su cabeza.

_¿Telepatía?_ Pensó el hanyou.

_'Así es. Ambos sabemos que quieres a Kagome, y que quieres estar a su lado, ¿cierto?'_

_Cierto. _

_'Bien'_ Midoriko sonrió _'Lo cierto es que lo que le dijo Kaede a Kagome no es del todo falso. Si sigue quedándose más de lo necesario en tu época, podría haber grabes disturbios. Pero en cambio, si fueses _t_ el que se quedara allí no cambiarían muchas cosas.'_

_¿Estás diciendo que con la joya podría quedarme en la época de Kagome sin ningún problema?_

_'Sin ningún problema es decir mucho, Inuyasha. Yo diría 'con alguna molestia'. Pero eso lo hablaremos luego, cuando te hayas decidido.'_

_¿Cuándo me haya decidido de qué? _

_'Cuando hayas decidido si eso es lo que realmente quieres. Verás, habiendo estado tanto tiempo leyendo la mente de Kagome, aunque ni ella misma lo sepa, una se da cuenta de cómo ha sufrido por ti. No creo que haya objeciones por su parte si te quedas con ella. Ahora yo te pregunto, Inuyasha, hijo de Inutaisho e Izayoi, hanyou: ¿quieres quedarte en tu era, en el Sengoku Jidai, o irte con Kagome, al futuro?'_

_Quiero ir con Kagome, no importa adónde_ respondió Inuyasha, sin dudar un instante. Realmente se hacía raro hablar sin hablar.

"Sin lugar a dudas la telepatía es un buen método para hablar sin rodeos" dijo Midoriko, volviendo a hablar con voz firme. Inuyasha no dijo nada. "Así pues, esto está decidido. La joya te concederá tu deseo puro, y luego se desintegrar

Inuyasha parpadeó "¿La joya se desintegrará? ¿Y qué pasará contigo?"

Midoriko sonrió "Que habré alcanzado la Paz. Yo ya he muerto, Inuyasha; la joya es el único lazo que me sigue uniendo al mundo de los vivos. Cuando la joya se purifique y desaparezca, la batalla que sigue habiendo en su interior habrá terminado; habré ganado yo, gracias a mis Dos Sucesoras, y finalmente podré descansar en Paz. Y lo mismo le sucederá a Kikyou"

"¿Ella… aún no descansa en paz?"

Midoriko negó con la cabeza "En cierto modo sí. Su rencor se ha disipado, pero al igual que yo permanece atada espiritualmente con la joya; ambas te estaremos muy agradecidas cuando la hayas purificado"

"¿Yo?"

"Sí, tú, Inuyasha, gracias a tu deseo puro" dijo la antigua sacerdotisa "Pero debo decirte algo" su tez se oscureció. Inuyasha la miró preocupado, dispuesto a aceptar lo que fuese "Tú eres un hanyou, Inuyasha. Kagome es una humana. Por mucho que os améis, ella se irá haciendo mayor, envejecerá y morirá. Tú, en cambio, seguirás conservando esta apariencia actual durante siglos y siglos. Quieras o no, ella morirá y tú seguirás viviendo"

La cruda realidad se estampó en la cara del hanyou. Nunca antes había pensado en esa posibilidad. Más que posibilidad, eso era una realidad como una catedral. A la antigua miko no le faltaba razón. Pero él no estaba dispuesto a eso. "¿No hay ninguna forma para evitar eso?"

"Nadie puede escapar de su Destino"

"No. Me refería a que si no hay ninguna manera de que mis años sigan pasando al igual que pasarán los de Kagome" dijo el hanyou, mirándola con decisión.

"Ambos sabemos que hay una posibilidad, ¿cierto?" respondió la sacerdotisa.

"Convertirme en humano" murmuró Inuyasha, bajando la cabeza.

Midoriko asintió "Exacto. Pero a diferencia de cuando eras un semi-demonio y te transformabas una vez en humano, si fueses un humano al cien por cien no volverías a convertirte en semi-demonio, ni en las noches de luna nueva"

"Quiero… quiero ser humano para estar con Kagome, pero eso me quitará mucha más fuerza de la que tenía. Si alguna vez ella está en peligro… ni siquiera seré capaz de usar a Tessaiga" murmuró el hanyou por lo bajo.

Midoriko se quedó pensativa unos instantes "Tal vez yo pueda hacer algo respecto a eso… No puedo evitar que dejes tu apariencia de hanyou, pero puedo hacer que Tessaiga sigua transformándose cuando la empuñes. También podría apañármelas para que tu poder sobrenatural no desapareciera; al fin y al cabo, tener poderes sobrenaturales no es tan alarmante. Hasta mi Segunda Sucesora los tiene, ¿cierto? Y ella vive una vida normal y corriente"

"¿Qué poderes tiene Kagome?"

Midoriko le miró frunciendo el ceño "¿Hola? No sé tú, pero no es muy normal en uno poder sentir presencias. Es uno de los mejores dones que puedan haber, aunque también podría convertirse en uno de los peores si llegara el caso de que esa persona…" al ver la cara de Inuyasha, la mujer paró en seco "En fin. No he dicho nada. Resumiendo: te convertirás en humano, pero podrás seguir usando a Tessaiga (supongo que Inutaisho estará de acuerdo conmigo… más me vale) y seguirás teniendo gran parte de tu poder sobrenatural, aunque cuando digo sobrenatural no quiero decir demoníaco. ¿Wakarimasu ka?"

Inuyasha asintió "Wakatta"

La antigua miko sonrió "Bien. Inuyasha, sostén la joya con ambas manos" dijo la mujer. Inuyasha obedeció "Ahora cierra los ojos" los cerró "…y repite conmigo"

Una luz violeta les envolvió. Empezó a soplar un aire anormal que provenía del interior de la joya, el cual hacía mover las melenas de ambos, y los extraños ropajes de la sacerdotisa "Yo, Inuyasha, poseedor de la Shikon no Tama, deseo convertirme en humano y vivir en la Edad Contemporánea junto a Kagome Higurashi, actual Protectora de la joya"

Inuyasha lo repitió con voz solemne. Midoriko siguió "Yo, Miko Midoriko, la Creadora, autorizo el deseo puro para ser cumplido. La joya puede finalmente ser purificada"

Inuyasha no dijo nada. En su interior empezó a sentir algo extraño, como una calidez anormal. Abrió los ojos y se miró a sus garras, o al menos donde antes se encontraban, puesto que ahora tenía uñas. Sus colmillos habían desaparecido (eso sí, sus colmillos de verdad eran un poco más grandes que la media de los humanos. ¿Influencia hanyou?), sus orejas eran cien por cien humanas y su pelo se había vuelto negro como la noche.

La luz violeta que les envolvía cesó. Midoriko abrió los ojos y sonrió, tomando la joya "Cuando vuelvas a tu era debo advertirte que te esperarán las consecuencias de unos cuantos 'osuwari', pero estoy seguro que podrás soportarlo"

Un ahora humano Inuyasha sonrió "Keh. Gracias, bruja manipuladora"

"¿Ves? Confiar de vez en cuando no es tan malo. Ahora yo debo irme, y tú también. Espero que te vaya todo muy bien, Inuyasha. Te mereces un poco de felicidad después de todo lo que has pasado"

Inuyasha no dijo nada. Midoriko sonrió felizmente, tomando la joya, y ambas desaparecieron lentamente, como si fuesen hologramas. Acto seguido, vio que el espacio azulado-oscuro donde se encontraba cambiaba, para dejar a ver el fondo del pozo de la era de Kagome. Sin tiempo a nada ya estaba diez metros enterrado bajo suelo, como bien le había advertido Midoriko. _Malditos osuwari…_

"¡KEH!" gritó él, levantándose a duras penas y quitándose el polvo y barro de encima.

Miró hacia. No podía olerla tan bien como si hubiera estado en su forma de hanyou, pero de un modo u otro _sabía_ que ella seguía allí.

"¡Kagome, estúpida, sé que sigues ahí arriba! ¡Me las pagarás MUY caras, ¿me oyes?!"

Entonces una muy sorprendida Kagome sacó la cabeza por el pozo y ambos se miraron.

**Fin del flash-back**

Kagome estaba paralizada. Después de oír ese relato, se había quedado literalmente en blanco. Inuyasha miraba hacia fuera, donde seguía lloviendo. Sus ojos no se había encontrado con los de ella en ningún momento desde que había re-iniciado el relato, después de la interrupción de la quinceañera.

"…y después de eso, ya lo sabes" dijo Inuyasha, dando punto y final a lo que había sucedido.

Kagome no podía decir nada. Simplemente, su cuerpo y su ser se habían quedado totalmente _paralizados_.

"Keh, no he vuelto aquí sólo para que te quedes callada. Si no vas a decirme nada, me voy a tu casa a comer ramen" dijo él, levantándose.

"N-no, espera"

Inuyasha esperó y se giró. Kagome le miraba por primera vez en muchos minutos. ¿Qué era esa mirada? ¿Alegría, tristeza, enfado, ira, pena?

"Inuyasha… lo que has dicho antes… eso de que… um, que te has convertido en un humano sólo para estar…"

"Contigo" le ayudó él. ¿De dónde rayos sacaba ese coraje? Aunque lo cierto es que cada vez que se transformaba en humano cuando era un semi-demonio se comportaba de un modo más… 'abierto', más profundo… ¿Eso quería decir que de ahora en adelante sería así?

"Um, s" murmuró Kagome "¿Es… es verdad que tú me… um…?"

"SÍ, KAGOME, TE QUIERO. ¿Lo vas entendiendo ya o tengo que escribírtelo? Lo cual sería un problema porque no sé escribir, pero en fin, si hace falta voy a buscar a tu hermano y él me ayudará. Tsk, humanos"

"¡Mou!" exclamó la chica. Realmente esta conversación era un tanto absurda "Es…es decir, a ver si lo he entendido… S-Se te ha aparecido Midoriko-sama, le has dicho que tu deseo era quedarte en este era para siempre, vivir conmigo porque me quieres, y como me quieres y no quieres abandonarme, decidiste convertirte en un humano para que el paso del tiempo también te afectara a ti… ¿no?"

"Exacto"

"Oh"

Kagome le seguía mirando, ahora con duda. _Tengo la sensación de que voy a despertarme en cualquier momento. _

"Acércate, Inuyasha" dijo la joven, mirándole. Inuyasha la miró sin entender, pero no dijo nada. Sin más ni menos, Kagome le cogió la mano y se la pellizcó.

"¡Auch!" exclamó él "¿Se puede saber QUÉ DEMONIOS haces?"

Kagome frunció el ceño "¿Te ha dolido? ¿Entonces esto no es un sueño?"

"¡Pues claro que no, idiota!"

"¡No me llames idiota!"

"¡Pues lo pareces!"

Kagome frunció el ceño "¡Oye, tú! ¿¿Cómo te sentirías en mi lugar?? ¡En menos de diez minutos todos mis sueños parecen hacerse realidad! ¡Dices que me quieres y dices que te quedas! ¡Me dices que te has convertido en humano por MÍ, porque ambos podamos hacernos mayores juntos! No sé tú, pero yo siento como si mi despertador fuera a sonar dentro de unos instantes"

"Keh, pues siento decepcionarte, jovencita, pero esto no es un sueño" murmuró él, desviando la mirada.

"Entonces me quieres" dijo Kagome.

"¡¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetírtelo?!"

"¡Mou, no sé! ¡No me lo creo!"

"Baka, tú también me quieres a mí, ¿no?"

Kagome le miró, roja "¿Q-Qu…? B-Bueno, yo, er, esto…"

"Kagome" Inuyasha respiró hondo, auto-controlándose y encarándola, obligándola a mirarle "Lee mis labios: te-quie-ro. He hecho todo esto p-o-r-t-i. ¿Lo vas captando?" Kagome no dijo nada, él prosiguió "Sólo quiero que respondas: lo que me dijiste antes… ¿era cierto?"

Kagome respiró "S

"¿De verdad?"

"S" repitió.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño "Entonces, si tú me quieres, y yo te quiero, ¡¿por qué nos estamos peleando?!"

"¡Mou, has empezado tú!" exclamó ella.

"¡¿Perdona?! ¡Eres tú! ¡Si no te repiten las cosas tres veces no te lo crees!"

"¡Oi, soy una chica inocente y pura, estas conversaciones me ponen nerviosa!"

"¡Pues madura!"

"¡Después de ti!"

"¡¿Cómo?!"

"¡Lo que oyes!"

"¡¿Ah, sí?! ¡Bien!" Inuyasha sonrió con una mirada perversa que en cierto modo agradó a Kagome. _Miedo a lo desconocido_, pensó "Encaja esto" murmuró.

Antes que Kagome pudiera responder con un argumento, el chico de ahora melena negra la cogió por los hombros con fiereza y acercó su cara a la de ella. El corazón de Kagome empezó a latir aún más rápido de lo que por si mismo ya lo hacía. _Me va a… besar…_ pensó la joven, enrojeciendo. Ese no sería un beso como el que ella le dio, esa vez, para evitar que se transformara en un youkai para siempre (NA1). No, este sería diferente. Aquí ambos estaban plenamente conscientes de lo que iban a hacer. Kagome cerró los ojos y esperó. Podía sentir su corazón desbocado, como si a cualquier momento fuese a salir de su cuerpo.

"Jejeje…"

_¿'Jejeje'?_ Kagome frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos. _¿Qué ha pasado con el beso que tenía que…? _Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al observar la cara divertida del humano Inuyasha, a punto de partirse de la risa.

Kagome apretó los puños "Tú… t" murmuró entre dientes, roja hasta la médula.

"¿Qué, Kagome, quién tiene el control de la situación ahora? M-A-D-U-R-A. ¡JAJAJA!"

_¿¿Q-Q…Qué ha…?? ¡¿Cómo ha podido…?! _

"Inuyasha" murmuró ella, bajando la vista. Inuyasha paró de reír al instante. ¿La había ofendido? Sólo era una broma de nada. Si ella quería que él la besara, él lo haría encantado de la vida.

"K-Kagome, oye, lo…"

"¿Quién tiene el control de la situación ahora, Inuyasha?" dijo la joven, riendo maliciosamente, acariciando con 'cariño' el rosario que seguía en el cuello de él. Inuyasha frunció el ceño con terror "Inuyasha…"

"¡N-No, Kagome, espera…! ¡Aún me duelen los riñones de…!"

Kagome sonrió con cara angelical "¡O-su-wa-ri!"

_BOOOOF. _

"¡¿Qué ha sido ese ruido?!" exclamó Souta, corriendo hacia el pozo con una linterna, seguido por su madre y su abuelo, los tres con un paraguas. Al tiempo que entraban, la silueta de Kagome salió triunfante del pequeño santuario donde se encontraba el pozo "¡Nee-chan!" exclamó el pequeño.

"Tadaima, familia" respondió la chica "Voy a cenar, que me muero de hambre. Oh, también tenemos un 'invitado'. ¡Voy corriendo a casa, que me estoy empapando!"

Antes que la Sra.Higurashi pudiera decir nada, la chica ya estaba corriendo a gran velocidad hacia la casa. Ella, Souta y el abuelo entraron en el pequeño santuario, temerosos de encontrar allí algún monstruo terrorífico.

Sin embargo, lo único que vieron fue a ese simpático amigo de Kagome con el color de pelo diferente, enterrado metros bajo tierra, y gruñendo palabras ininteligibles.

_CONTINUARA_

**NA1:** Kagome se a los sucesos que acontecieron en la película 2.

Kami-sama: Dios

Kagome no baka: literalmente, 'Kagome eres una idiota/estúpida'. Se puede referir a ella misma u otro dirigido a ella.

Miko: sacerdotisa

Osuwari: al suelo, siéntate

Gomen: perdón

Sou da ne: eso es

Izayou e Inutaisho: madre y padre de Inuyasha

Wakarimasu ka?: ¿Lo entiendes?

Wakatta: Entendido, lo entiendo

Mou!: como decir, 'argh!'

Ramen: comida favorita de Inuyasha. Son fideos (pueden ser instantáneos) calientes con un poco de salsa, típicamente chinos y traídos al Japón.

Tadaima: ya estoy en casa, he llegado.

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Yay, un capítulo más! Perdón por la tardanza, pero ando muy ocupada: la canción de siempre, deberes, exámenes, instituto, etc.etc… Al menos espero que el capítulo os haya gustado a todos :) ¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!! :D:D!! Me hacéis muuuuuuy happy. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. En los próximos habrá más romance, prometido ;P

Sin más que decir, me despido! Hasta el próximo capítulo, muahaha

_CiNtUrO-cHaN_

22 de Octubre del 2004


	3. ¡Vuelta al instituto, adaptación!

_ Inuyasha sigue sin pertenecerme… De todos modos sigo negociando con Rumi. Cuando haya algún cambio yo os aviso, ¿ok?_

** Datos de interés:**

"…" Lo que dice un personaje

_ Texto en cursiva_ Lo que piensa un personaje

---------- Cambio de escena

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

** SIN MARCHA ATRÁS**

** Cap.3 -.- ¡Vuelta al instituto, adaptación!**

Por CiNtUrO-cHaN

_ Bibibibi-bibibib-bibibi…_

Kagome entreabrió los ojos con somnolencia. Era temprano, muy temprano, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de seguir durmiendo, no en la época de los exámenes finales. El hecho de haberse ausentado durante casi todo el año, a excepción de unos cuantos días puntuales, la había hecho retrasarse muchísimo en la materia de todas las asignaturas. Así pues, con obstinación y resignación, sacó un brazo de su calentito colchón y lo dirigió a la mesita de noche, para acallar el endiablado ruido provinente del despertador.

…Sin embargo, algo o alguien lo hizo antes que ella.

_ ¡CRASH! _

"¡Keh! ¡Condenado engendro del demonio!"

Kagome frunció el ceño, abriendo los ojos ya definitivamente. "¿Ara…? ¿I-Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha tenía unas marcadas ojeras y no parecía que hubiera pasado una de sus mejores noches. Kagome notó un aire frío, natural del mes de finales de febrero en el cual se encontraba, provinente de su ventana abierta.

"¿Qué rayos haces aquí?" preguntó la chica, saliendo de la cama y poniéndose encima uno de sus chales, ya que con el pijama tenía frío.

El chico de ojos dorados estaba sentado, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de su cama. _¿Ha-Ha dormido aquí? ¿T-Tan cerca de mí…? _pensó la chica "Inuyasha, ¿se puede saber _QUÉ_ haces en mi habitación?"

"Dormir hasta que sonó este maldito trasto, pero no te preocupes, no volverá a sonar nunca más" dijo él, triunfalmente, como si acabara de derrotar a un poderoso youkai. Kagome frunció el ceño al observar su nuevo despertador hecho trisco.

_ Aaah, sólo con pensar que debo educarle 'socialmente' me desmorono… _

"Bueno, buenas noches" respondió él, volviendo a cerrar los ojos, pese a que empezaba a amanecer. Kagome frunció el ceño; claro, él vivía pacíficamente, pero ella tenía que levantarse. Miró de reojo al calendario que había colgado a su habitación: en una semana empezarían los exámenes finales del bachillerato inferior. Si los aprobaba, después de las vacaciones, en marzo, podría ser alumna del primer curso de bachillerato superior (NA1).

"Aah, mundo cruel" musitó ella, sentándose en su silla de estudio y encendiendo una pequeña luz fosforescente.

"¿Qué rayos haces ahora, Kagome?" preguntó él, molesto, abriendo un ojo de nuevo.

Kagome se giró, frustrada "Es-tu-diar" musitó ella "Inuyasha, si me duermo despiértame, ¿vale?"

"Uh-huh" dijo él, bostezando.

_ Bien, veamos, vamos a practicar unas cuantas ecuaciones de segundo grado, un poco de funciones y luego…_

"_Zzzz_…"

Kagome se giró y observó el plácido rostro de Inuyasha, dormido, sujetando como siempre a Tessaiga. _ Pues sí que estaba cansado… _Aún no podía creerse todo lo que le había ocurrido, simplemente parecía como un sueño hecho realidad. La noche anterior ambos dieron un gran paso adelante, y aunque si bien ese paso no incluyó 'eso' que ella esperó, no dejaba de ser un avance importante. Después de 'los sucesos en el pequeño santuario', como ella los había bautizado, se fue dentro de casa a cenar. Inuyasha no tardó en venir, custodiado por su familia y con bastante dolor de riñones (¿y eso por qué sería?), y todos empezaron a cenar. Kagome les contó que Inuyasha iba a quedarse por un tiempo, a lo que él le contestó con una mirada de soslayo que ella evitó. Después de cenar, Kagome le dijo que podría dormir en la habitación de al lado, destinada a los trastos viejos; allí improvisaron un futon, que al menos le serviría para una noche (ya no valía eso de dormir en el tejado, además, seguía lloviendo). Inuyasha respondió con un 'tsk' y así cada cual se fue a dormir a su habitación. O al menos eso creyó ella, porque cuando se levantó…

Kagome sonrió anchamente. Algo cálido la estaba envolviendo; no sabía qué era, sólo sabía que le gustaba_ Hum… qué a gustito estoy…_ pensó la chica, sonriendo. Sea como fuese, ese calentar hizo que fuera cerrando los ojos, cada vez más, y más…

(Unas horas después)

Toc, toc, toc…

_ ¿La puerta…?_

Toc, toc, toc – "¿Nee-chan?"

_ ¿Souta…?_

"El desayuno ya está servido. Mamá dice que avises a Inu no niichan y que bajéis. ¿Me oyes, nee-chan?"

Kagome frunció el ceño. ¿Desayuno? ¿Cómo iban a desayunar a las cinco y media de la madrugada?

"¿Nee-chan?"

Kagome frunció el ceño y se sacudió los ojos "Souta… ¿qué hora es?" dijo ella, con un hilo de voz.

"Las siete y cuarto, nee-chan, y si no te das prisa llegarás tarde" dijo él, antes de irse y bajar las escaleras hasta la planta cero.

Kagome abrió los ojos "¡¿LAS SIETE Y CUARTO?!" Kagome empezó a llorar a cántaros "Buuuh… ¡no he podido estudiar nada…!" De lo rápido que se incorporó, notó que algo detrás d ella caía lentamente. Se giró y observó extrañada la parte de arriba del haori rojo de Inuyasha. Le miró, y evidentemente él no lo llevaba puesta. _¿Me la puso él?_ No pudo evitar sonrojarse. Se acercó a Inuyasha, el cual seguía profundamente dormido "Inuyasha. Ey, Inuyasha, hora de almorzar…"

El joven entreabrió los ojos "¿Hm? ¿Kagome?"

"Ohayo" respondió ella "Toma" dijo, teniéndole su haori "Gracias por habérmelo puesto. Si quieres tú ve bajando a desayunar, así yo aprovecho y me cambio, ¿vale?"

"¿Y adónde rayos vas?" preguntó él, levantándose.

"Al instituto, adónde sino" dijo ella, resoplando "Hoy es sábado, pero mañana tengo fiesta. Si quieres mañana puedo llevarte a dar una vuelta por Tokio, para que te familiarices con todo"

"Hum… ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer yo mientras tú estés en el instituto?" musitó él, cruzándose de brazos.

Kagome frunció el ceño "Pues… Tenemos el garaje lleno de polvo, si quieres puedes…"

"Oye tú" murmuró él "Iré contigo"

"Te he dicho que no pue-"

"¡No me importa!

"¡Mou, vete de una vez para que pueda empezar a cambiarme! Ya discutiremos esto luego"

"¡Si hombre, no vas a librarte de mi tan fácil…!"

Kagome frunció el ceño y señaló a su rosario "No querrás que te siente de buena mañana, ¿verdad?" Inuyasha no respondió, la miró algo ofendido "BAJA a desayunar, ahora vengo"

Kagome cerró la puerta tras de él y suspiró. _Mou, tal vez no tendría que haber sido tan ruda, al fin y al cabo él ha sido capaz de hacer mucho por estar aquí… ¡Pero no puede venir al instituto, así por las buenas! ¿Qué podría hacer? Huhm… _

La joven quinceañera abrió los ojos. Acababa de tener una idea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha miró confundido a la mesa, ante la divertida mirada de los tres miembros de la familia Higurashi "¿Y esto cómo decías que se cogía?" dijo el chico de pelo negro, cogiendo los dos palillos para intentar comer el arroz.

Souta sonrió y de nuevo le mostró la manera adecuada de cogerlos, aunque Inuyasha no tuvo mucho éxito y, preso de la rabia y el hambre, terminó comiéndose el arroz como si de sopa se tratase.

"¡Ohayou!" exclamó Kagome, entrando en el comedor y dejando la mochila en un rincón.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Kagome-chan" respondió su madre "Será mejor que te apresures o llegarás tarde, cielo"

"Lo sé, lo sé" respondió ella, empezando a desayunar.

"Yo voy tirando" dijo Souta, levantándose "¡Jya ne!" exclamó el pequeño, antes de salir corriendo. Todos le despidieron y siguieron comiendo; acto seguido, el abuelo se excusó y tiró hacia el templo, donde estaba terminando de perfeccionar el amuleto última moda del Templo Higurashi. La Sra.Higurashi, por su parte, se quedó mirando a su hija y al joven, sonriendo anchamente.

"Cuánto tiempo, ¿eh, Inuyasha?" musitó ella.

"Hm-hm"

"Nunca te había visto así. ¿Y tus preciosas orejitas?" dijo la Sra.Higurashi, algo apenada.

"Tsé, los humanos no tienen"

"¿Entonces ahora eres humano?" preguntó ella, sorprendida.

"Sep"

"¿Y hasta cuándo te quedarás aquí?" preguntó ella, inocentemente.

Kagome se atragantó con la comida y empezó a toser, mientras que Inuyasha miró desinteresadamente hacia un lado. La Sra.Higurashi les miró sin entender "¿He dicho algo malo?"

Kagome suspiró "Er, um, ya hablaremos de eso luego, mamá, ahora tengo 'mucha' prisa, ¿vale?" dijo ella, dando las gracias por la comida y levantándose, tomando su mochila "¡Hasta luego!" exclamó la chica, empezando a correr. Sin embargo, Inuyasha no tardó en alcanzarla.

"Inuyasha, te he dicho que NO puedes venir, ¿recuerdas?" dijo ella, sin parar de correr "¡Ah, ése autobús me llevará derechita al instituto!" exclamó jovialmente Kagome, dirigiéndose a la parada de bus.

Inuyasha la siguió, frunciendo el ceño "¡¿Entonces qué demonios voy a hacer yo durante el día, eh?! ¡¿Pretendes que cada día sigamos así?!"

"No, no, tranquilo, ya he pensado en algo… ¡Espere, espere!" exclamó Kagome, mirando al autobús, el cual empezaba a arrancar sin hacerle caso a la chica.

"¿Y qué solución es esa, huh?" preguntó él, minuciosamente.

"Uhhgg… ¡Conductor sordo!" refunfuñó ella, al observar cómo el autobús desaparecía sin remedio entre las calles. Luego se dirigió hacia Inuyasha, suspirando "Verás, ahora no puedo hacer nada para solucionar esto, pero he pensado que… ¡Ahg, llego tarde! ¡Todos habrán entrado!" Kagome se giró hacia Inuyasha "¡¡No tengo tiempo, hablamos luego!!"

"¡Tsk, súbete encima mío y llegaremos antes, ¿no?!" respondió él, girándose de espaldas.

Kagome le miró con duda "Pero ahora eres…"

"Sigo teniendo mis fuerzas, salvo la demoníaca, ¿recuerdas?" dijo él. Kagome no dijo nada "¿Piensas subirte?"

"Hai, hai" Kagome se montó literalmente en Inuyasha, el cual cogió carrerilla y empezó a saltar de tejado en tejado, para sorpresa de Kagome. Era la primera vez que lo veía haciendo esto, al menos con su forma humana.

"¿Y cuál era esa idea tuya?" dijo él.

Kagome sonrió "Había pensado que quizás te gustaría venir a mi instituto"

"¿EIN?"

"Sí, mira, te explico. Un instituto es un lugar donde se va para, er, aprender. Se distribuye por cursos, y cada curso dura un año. El curso en el que estoy ahora terminará en unas pocas semanas, y además es por eso que estoy tan liada, porque tengo los exámenes finales – luego te cuento de qué van estos exámenes -, y dentro de un mes, en marzo, empezaremos el siguiente curso. Ya no vale la pena que te inscribas en mi instituto, porque el curso está a punto de terminar, pero si, um, si tú quieres, podrías venir en el siguiente…"

Inuyasha, al tiempo que saltaba hacia otro tejado la miró de reojo, no muy convencido, como si estuviera a punto de meterse en la boca del león.

Kagome desvió la mirada "Da igual, olvídalo, no sé si sería bueno. Además, no sé ni qué edad tienes, así que menos sabré en qué curso vas…" refunfuñó ella.

"Tsk. Si fuese a ese instituto o como se llame, ¿estaría contigo todo el día?"

"Creo que hasta te aburrirías de mi" musitó ella, resoplando "Mira, allí está el instituto" dijo ella, sonriendo.

Inuyasha de un último salto se dirigió, para sorpresa de ella, hacia la ventana abierta que había al corredor donde se encontraba la clase de Kagome "¿C-Cómo sabías que…?"

Inuyasha la dejó al suelo con cuidado y él se quedó en la ventana "Keh, he venido aquí a espiarte más veces de las que crees, aunque es mejor la vista desde el otro lado, porque aquí al corredor siempre pasa gente, y en cambio desde el otro lado puedo estirarme tranquilamente al árbol y mirarte a través de las ventanas, que por cierto es donde iré ahora" dijo el chico, sonriendo.

Kagome suspiró, aunque sintiéndose algo aludida con eso del espionaje "Bueno, sobretodo vigila que nadie te vea. ¡Hasta luego!" dijo ella, girándose y tocando en la puerta de su clase. Una voz masculina, el profesor, respondió desde dentro algo como 'adelante' y la chica entró, disculpándose por sus cinco minutos de retraso, mientras que el ahora humano Inuyasha se dirigía hacia su árbol de espionaje, como él lo había bautizado.

_ ¿Ir al instituto de Kagome? Suena extraño… Aunque Midoriko dijo que, como humano, debería aprender a vivir como tal. Tal vez no es tan mala idea, y si además puedo estar a todas horas con Kagome, no veo por qué no podría ser una BUENA idea…_

El humano Inuyasha observó despreocupado desde su escondite en la rama del árbol como, a través de las ventanas de la clase, Kagome acababa de entrar en la estancia, con el permiso del tutor, y pidiendo perdón por el retraso. Acto seguido se dirigió hacia su asiento, donde sus amigas le empezaron a soltar preguntas que él no pudo oír.

…Y así fue transcurriendo el día, hasta que, horas después, al atardecer, terminó el horario lectivo. Inuyasha bostezó. Se había pasado gran parte del día durmiendo o observando a escondidas a Kagome, ya fuese en clase o en el exterior, haciendo gimnasia. Cuando fue la hora de cenar y todos salieron al patio, Kagome fue un momento a visitarle y a dejarle un poco de comida al pie del árbol. Le dijo que la esperara allí mismo cuando terminaran las clases, que ahora no podía estar por él porque sus amigas la buscaban.

Pues bien, ya había terminado el día, e Inuyasha estaba a pie del árbol esperando a Kagome. De hecho, dicho árbol se encontraba detrás del centro, por lo que nadie podría verle. Aún así, el timbre ya hacía rato que había sonado, y Kagome no aparecía.

Inuyasha empezó a ponerse nervioso. _¿Le habrá pasado algo? Iré a buscarla._ Justo cuando se dirigía hacia el exterior, sintió el agradable olor de Kagome, la cual hizo aparición, no muy contenta "Ah, Inuyasha, gomen ne, es que me han entretenido…"

"¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó él, confundido.

"Mi profe de mates, que se ha 'ofrecido' a darme clases particulares… Me irán bien para adelantar materia para el examen, pero… uuuh, lo último que necesitaba era eso…" musitó ella, resoplando "Y encima Houjou-kun quiere que… ¡ups!"

Inuyasha frunció el ceño "¿Ya estamos otra vez con ese 'Houjou'? ¿Qué rayos quiere ahora, eh?"

"Na-Nada, en serio"

Inuyasha la fulminó con la mirada y Kagome rió con nerviosismo "Me propuso para… para ir al cine. Pero yo le dije que no podía, tranquilo" respondió ella rápidamente, al ver los emergentes celos del exhanyou "Verás, Inuyasha, tengo que hablarte de muchas cosas de, um, 'mi vida' aquí. ¿Y si vamos tirando?" se ofreció ella, sonriendo.

"Tsk, empieza por este Houjou" replicó él.

"Espera, estaba pensando que…" Kagome se puso un dedo en los labios, pensativa "Ahora aquí habrá mucho jaleo de clubes, y los estudiantes que salen del centro… Tu aún vas con tu haori, ¿y si nos quedamos en el árbol y hablamos allí? ¿Eh?"

Inuyasha sonrió "Feh, lo que sea, súbete" dijo él, girándose. Kagome se montó en su espalda, y de un salto se encontró en la rama del árbol donde Inuyasha había pasado gran parte del día "Así que, ¿quién rayos es este Houjou?"

Kagome sonrió, sin poder evitar sentirse alegre por esa 'súbita preocupación' de él "Houjou-kun es un compañero de mi instituto. Es un buen amigo mío, que siempre se preocupaba por mí y que me daba medicinas cuando estaba enferma… o cuando él creía que lo estaba"

"¿Uh?" dijo él, sin entender.

"Sí, verás, durante el tiempo que estaba en el Sengoku con vosotros debía justificar mi ausencia aquí, así que mi jii-chan se iba inventando enfermedades. Así que el bueno de Houjou-kun, cada vez que volvía aquí por unos días, me traía medicinas. El problema está en que…"

Inuyasha se giró hacia ella, enfurruñado "Ahora no me digas que ese tío te…"

"No, no, tranquilo. No me gusta" respondió ella, sonriendo "Pero… um, cuando volví la otra vez aquí, antes de la batalla contra Naraku, Houjou-kun se me… eum, declaró"

"¡¿NANI?!"

Kagome sonrió, tímidamente "Tranquilo, hombre, no te sulfures. Te repito que NO me gusta. Sólo quería comentártelo. Así que la próxima vez que me veas hablando con Houjou-kun no nos interrumpas, ¿vale? Tengo que decirle que a mí me gusta otra persona"

Inevitablemente, a ambos se les subió el rubor en las mejillas, aún así Kagome prosiguió "¿Sabes? Mañana tengo día libre, y por aquí cerca hay un centro comercial que abre todos los días. ¿Quieres que vayamos mañana tú y yo como una… er…?"

El exhanyou frunció el ceño, sin entender "¿Como una qué?"

Kagome bajó la mirada, roja "Ci…ta…"

Inuyasha frunció el ceño "¿_Cita_? ¿Qué es cita? ¿Se come?"

Kagome de poco no se cae del árbol "¡BAKA!" exclamó ella, frunciendo el ceño "Vamos a ver, una cita es como… bueno, cuando dos personas se quieren y salen juntos, pues tienen una _ cita_"

Inuyasha frunció el ceño "¿Es como si fuésemos todos a buscar fragmentos de la Shikon?"

"NOOOO" respondió Kagome, tajante "Una cita sería… Empecemos por lo básico, Inuyasha: ¿sabes qué es una pareja, o 'ser novios', o 'salir con alguien'?"

"No" respondió él, con seriedad.

"…" Kagome frunció el ceño. _Esto será más complicado de lo que creía…_

"¡Keh, y a quién le importa! Aquí tenéis unas costumbres muy extrañas"

Kagome asintió "Lo sé. De todas formas, ¿te parece bien que mañana tengamos esta cita?" dijo ella "Sólo tienes que decir 'sí', ya te explicaré luego qué significa eso"

Él se encogió de hombros "Vale. ¿Y qué es un centro comercial?" preguntó él inocentemente.

Kagome sonrió anchamente "Pues es un lugar muuuy grande, donde hay muchas tiendas para comprar ropa, comida, también hay salón de multi-cines… ¡Ah, sí! ¡Tengo que llevarte al cine, Inuyasha! Ya verás que bien te lo pasas" respondió ella, sonriente.

"Um, ¿Kagome?"

Kagome bajó de su castillo de ensueño de lo que sería un día perfecto y miró a los ojos del exhanyou "¿Nani? ¿No quieres?"

Él negó "No, no es eso, es sólo que…"

La chica de melena oscura le miró con preocupación "Gomen ne, me he emocionado, supongo que para ti todo esto debe ser difícil, tan extraño y diferente, ¿no? No te preocupes, te iré enseñando poco a poco y muy pronto ya podrás…" Kagome paró de hablar al sentir como el brazo de Inuyasha le rodeaba por la espalda. Kagome se sonrojó levemente. _Inuyasha._

"Sumane, Kagome, pero necesitaba abrazarte" dijo él con simplicidad.

La chica se sonrojó levemente, y sonrió, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro "Iie, no tiene importancia" respondió ella, cerrando los ojos. Todo esto parecía un sueño perfecto; sólo él y ella, sin nadie que les molestara, sin ningún demonio atentando contra sus vidas, simplemente perfecto… _Espero que esto dure mucho…_

"Kagome, lo que me has dicho esta mañana…"

Kagome frunció levemente el ceño, sin abrir los ojos "¿El qué?"

"Lo de ir a tu instituto"

"Ah, ya, no me hagas caso, no tendría que habértelo dicho" dijo ella.

"Quiero ir" respondió él, tajantemente.

Kagome abrió los ojos, incorporándose, y le miró "¿Quieres ir?"

Él también la miró, y asintió "Así estaría todo el día a tu lado, ¿no?"

"Sí, claro, pero…"

"No hay peros que valgan, recuerda que si estoy aquí es para estar a tu lado. ¿Qué sentido tiene venir aquí si estamos todo el día separados?" dijo él, mirándola con intensidad.

Kagome le miró fijamente, perdiéndose en esos ojos ámbar que, gracias a Kami-sama, se habían mantenido en la transformación "Inuyasha…"

La Segunda Sucesora fue cerrando los ojos lentamente, mientras que notaba que el rostro de Inuyasha se acercaba más y más al suyo. Inuyasha la tomó por los hombros y la cintura, dirigiéndola contra él, gesto que la chica no negó. Allí estaba, su felicidad en persona, sus deseos más profundos y sinceros encarnados en esa jovencita. Lo cierto es que se sentía extraño, como embalsamado por su aroma, por su presencia. _Kagome…_ Él también cerró los ojos y lentamente sus labios se juntaron en un tímido beso lleno, eso sí, de infinito amor. _¿Quién me iba a decir que por alguna vez haría lo correcto? Mi conciencia nunca hubiera estado tranquila de haberme quedado en el Sengoku…_

"Tadaimaaaa"

La Sra.Higurashi se giró y sonrió anchamente a su hija y a su 'acompañante' con un "Okaeri nasai, chicos" muy jovial.

Kagome se quitó los zapatos y se dirigió hacia su madre, la cual estaba en la cocina preparando la cena "Ano, mamá… ¿podría hablar un momento contigo?" preguntó ella, tímidamente.

"Claro, cariño, ¿sucede algo malo?" preguntó la mujer, algo preocupada, dejando la cena por unos instantes y sentándose en la mesa de la cocina. Kagome imitó su gesto y le cogió las manos para tranquilizarla, diciéndole que no se trataba de nada malo, pero que sí era importante. Inuyasha estaba en el otro cuarto; ambos habían premeditado la situación: él se iría a jugar a la consola con Souta, y ella iría a hablar con su madre tranquilamente. Tenía que comentarle ciertas… cosas, que era mejor comentarlas a solas, de madre a hija "¿Pues?"

Kagome sonrió tímidamente "Verás, quería hablarte de Inuyasha…"

"Oh" dijo ella, en gesto de sorpresa.

"Um… mamá, lo cierto es que… Inuyasha se… quedará en nuestro tiempo para siempre" dijo.

La Sra.Higurashi la miró sorprendida; iba a decir algo, pero la chica se adelantó "Onegai, déjame terminar. Sino, no seré capaz… Verás, mamá, Inuyasha y yo nos… um-er, nos queremos. Inuyasha dejó su otra vida para venir aquí y estar conmigo, y se convirtió en un humano normal y corriente por mí."

La mujer se la quedó mirando, mas sin decir nada. Kagome prosiguió, con la vista baja "Y ahora… verás, no sé qué hacer. Entiendo que no queráis que se quede a vivir aquí, pero tampoco se me ocurre ningún otro lugar. Además, él aún no está preparado para irse a vivir solo, y tampoco tiene dinero para poder…"

"Cariño" dijo la mujer, cortante.

"¿Nani?" Kagome alzó la vista, temiendo cual podría ser la reacción de su madre. Sin embargo, ella seguía con su habitual sonrisa, tan risueña como siempre "¿Mamá?"

"No sé dónde está el problema, cariño, sinceramente" dijo ella "Lo de que ambos os queráis me parece muy bonito, cariño, sabía que ese muchacho era un buen chico. Y no sé de dónde has sacado la idea de que aquí no le queramos" musitó la mujer, sonriendo anchamente.

Kagome parpadeó "¿Eeh? ¿Entonces no te importa que viva aquí?" preguntó ella, aún sorprendida.

"Oh, claro que no cariño. ¡Por favor! Ha cuidado de ti, ha protegido a mi pequeña todo este tiempo, y ahora me dices que estáis enamorados, y que se ha convertido en humano sólo por ti… ¿Cómo podría decirle que se fuera? Lo quiero como un hijo más, Kagome" dijo la mujer, sonriendo pero con un tono firme que no dejaba lugar a vacilación.

"¿A-A sí? P-Pero… ¿dónde va a…?" Kagome se puso levemente roja.

"Bueno… Podríamos arreglar la habitación que hay enfrente de la tuya"

La chica se escandalizó "¿El cuarto de estudio de papá? Pero… pero allí están todas sus… Y a ti no…"

"Kagome" la mujer la miró a los ojos "Tú eres mi presente y, junto con tu hermano, sois mis tesoros. Tu padre ya no está aquí. Nunca volverá. No creo que sea tan mala idea; a fin de cuentas, ese estudio es bastante difícil de limpiar, con todos esos trastos extraños" murmuró la mujer.

A Kagome le brillaron los ojos de felicidad "¡Te quiero, mamá!" exclamó la joven, abrazándola con una ancha sonrisa "¡Eres la mejor madre del mundo mundial!"

"Maa maa, que tengo que terminar de hacer la cena tesoro" respondió la mujer, devolviéndole el abrazo.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño y tiró hacia atrás, observando el objeto desconocido que tenía delante, mientras Souta y el abuelo le miraban divertido.

"¿¿Y esto qué es??" preguntó Inuyasha, mirando el televisor "¿Cómo pueden caber tantas personas aquí dentro? ¿Y por qué están tan mini?" preguntó el chico, desconcertado, examinando el televisor para comprobar si había truco.

"Jajaja, Inu no niichan, eres muy divertido" dijo Souta.

"¿Ya habéis terminado todos de cenar?" preguntó cortésmente la Sra.Higurashi, a lo que todos respondieron afirmativamente.

"Ne, ¿dónde está Kagome?" preguntó el exhanyou inocentemente. Souta señaló hacia arriba, suspirando.

"Estudiando. Dice que cenará luego, que ahora está en plena fase de estudio y que no quiere que nadie la desconcentre. A veces le dan estos ataques" dijo el hermano menor, comiéndose una galleta de postres. Inuyasha miró hacia las escaleras, pensativo.

En esos precisos momentos…

_ Vamos a ver… si P(x) tiene tres raíces, x1, x-6 y x1/3, primero tengo que factorizarlas hasta tener productos irreducibles para obtener el valor de x, y luego… luego… ¡¡¡WAAAAAAAA!!!_

Kagome se dejó caer encima de la mesa, al tiempo que tiraba la libreta de matemáticas hacia atrás con ira "¡¡No aprobaréeeee… no aprobaréeeee… Buuuuh…!!"

En esas estaba la quinceañera cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, tímidamente "¿Kagome, puedo pasar?" preguntó tímidamente el exhanyou.

Kagome suspiró sonoramente "Sí, pasa… total, no creo que esta noche pueda adelantar más… Creo que me va a estallar la cabeza…" musitó la chica, al tiempo que el chico entraba en la habitación.

"¿Y yo también tendré que hacer esto que le llamas estudiar?" preguntó él, no muy convencido.

Kagome asintió "Ajá. Además, ten presente una cosa: hay muchos más que tú que intentarán entrar en mi instituto, sobretodo siendo ya el instituto superior. Pero no todos podrán entrar; yo si apruebo sí, porque tengo preferencia al ser una alumna del centro, pero los que vengan de fuera, como tú" Kagome hizo una pausa para comprobar si el exhanyou se había perdido "tú lo tendrás más difícil. Sólo admitirán un número determinado de alumnos por plaza, los que tengan las notas más altas"

"¿Notas altas?"

"Ahá: tendrás que hacer un examen de ingreso"

"¿Qué es 'examen'?" preguntó.

Kagome suspiró "Te dan un papel con preguntas de muchos temas distintos, y tienes que responderlas todas bien. Según las que aciertes, tendrás mejor o peor nota. Cuanta mejor nota saques, más probabilidades tendrás de acceder a mi instituto. ¿Me sigues?" preguntó la chica, mirándole a los ojos.

Él asintió, no muy convencido "Eum… ¿y cómo se estudia?"

Kagome se quedó pensativa. Acto seguido, cogió un libro de historia y se lo abrió por la página 34 "Estudiar es… Es memorizar algo hasta que lo entiendas o lo sepas. Hay gente que leyendo este texto un par de veces ya se les ha quedado todo en la cabeza, y hay gente –gente como yo- que necesitan más tiempo y más horas de estudio."

"Aaaah…"

"Todo esto empezaremos a prepararlo cuando termine este curso, que ya falta poco. Entonces te enseñaré a leer y escribir, ¿vale?" Inuyasha asintió, algo dudoso. Kagome sonrió, sabiendo que todo eso lo estaba haciendo para estar con ella. "En fin, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, mañana iremos al centro comercial, ¿recuerdas?"

"Ajá"

"Bien, otra cosa: mamá me ha dicho que, si estás de acuerdo, puedes quedarte a vivir aquí. Tu habitación sería la de aquí al lado, el antiguo escritorio de papá. ¿Te parece bien?"

Él se encogió de hombros "Sep, supongo"

"Aunque antes hay que prepararlo, porque allí entre muebles inútiles y cajas de recuerdos no hay sitio para nada… Mi madre me ha dicho que mañana empezará a hacer limpieza, y que dentro de unos días estará la habitación lista. Hasta entonces…" Kagome se puso un poco roja "Bueno, podrías dormir con Souta… o…" Kagome se ruborizó.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño "¿O…qué?"

Kagome cada vez estaba más roja "B-bueno, yo, em… la habitación de Souta es algo pequeña, y poner un futon sería algo problemático. Si quieres puedes dormir con jii-chan, pero él ronca muy fuerte –te lo digo por experiencia- así que, si quieres, yo, eum, pues, er, esto…"

"¿Y no puedo dormir aquí?" preguntó él, inocentemente.

"¡SÍ!"

Inuyasha se la quedó mirando "¡N-No me malinterpretes! ¡Quiero decir que… esto… si quieres puedes dormir en esta habitación, claro, jajaja! A-Además, en el Sengoku Jidai dormíamos todos juntos, ¿verdad? ¡Jajaja!"

"Te estás liando tu sola"

"Lo sé" murmuró Kagome, suspirando y tranquilizándose "Bueno, da igual… Ven, vamos a poner el futon, que ya es tarde y mañana hay que madrugar. Supongo que tendré que poner el despertador…"

"¿Qué es 'despertador'?"

"Que despierta. Tu lo bautizaste como 'condenado engendro del demonio' esta mañana, ¿recuerdas?"

"Oh, _eso_" dijo, no muy convencido. Kagome sonrió.

Minutos después terminaron de preparar la habitación. Kagome se fue al servicio a ponerse el pijama y ambos se fueron a la cama. "Bueno, apago la luz. Oyasu nasai, Inuyasha"

"Oyasumi"

Kagome se quedó en silencio, roja, de espaldas al hanyou. Ella estaba en su cama y, abajo, en el suelo, estaba Inuyasha. _Va-vamos, tranquilízate, no es la primera vez que duermes con él… eso es, calma, calma, be cool…_

"Eh Kagome"

La chica abrió sus ojos y se giró, para encontrarse cara a cara con el exhanyou. Antes de decir nada, el chico juntó sus labios con los de ella en un pequeño y dulce beso. Después de unos segundos, Inuyasha se soltó y la miró a los ojos "Ahora sí tendré buenas noches"

"…" Fue lo único que dijo Kagome. Inuyasha no dijo nada más y volvió a su cama, como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Sin embargo, la cosa no se terminó aquí. Inuyasha oyó un pequeño ruido y observó, algo extrañado, como la chica se metía en su cama "¿Q-Qué haces?"

Kagome sonrió, algo roja "¿Qué pasa? ¿Molesto?" preguntó, con la mirada de corderito degollado.

Ahora era el turno de que le subieran los colores al ahora humano Inuyasha "Tsk, haz lo que quieras… bueno, tampoco te pases, ¿eh jovencita? A ver si ahora te aprovecharás de mi mientras duermo"

"¡Mou! ¿Cómo es posible que puedas leerme la mente?" preguntó ella, con un falso orgullo herido.

Inuyasha se quedó sin habla "¿Na-nani?" _¿Kagome… quiere… que…? B-Bueno, si ella quiere, yo no le voy a decir que no, ¿n-no…?_

"¡Es broma, Inuyasha! ¡No sé en qué estás pensando, pero eres un pervertido!" exclamó la chica, sacándole la lengua.

"¡¿Q-Qué?!"

Kagome sonrió y cerró los ojos, recostándose en sus hombros "Hala, a dormir. Buenas noches"

Inuyasha sonrió y cerró los ojos, rodeándola con su brazo. "Buenas noches"

Ése era, sin duda, un buen comienzo en su relación…

_ Fin del cap.3_

_ CONTINUARA_

** NA1:** las diferencias escolares entre la educación de España y la del Japón no son muy diferentes. Tienen los mismos años de primaria, aunque a partir de nuestro 1º de ESO, allí la cosa cambia. Mientras que aquí hacemos 4 cursos de ESO más dos de Bachillerato, ellos hacen 3 cursos de Bachillerato inferior (correspondientes a 1º, 2º y 3º de nuestra ESO) y finalmente 3 más de Bachillerato superior (correspondientes a 4º de ESO y 1º y 2º de Bachillerato). Kagome actualmente está cursando, con quince años, 3º de ESO o, lo que es lo mismo, 3º de Bachillerato inferior; así que al año siguiente, cuando cumpla dieciséis, estará ya en 1º de Bachillerato superior, o 4º de ESO. Espero haberme explicado bien U

** Notas de la Autora **

¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por esperar el tercer capítulo con tantas ganas :) ¡Y perdonad la demora! He estado ocupada (sí, sí ya sé que es la típica excusa barata… ¡pero es la verdad! T.T)

Por cierto, ¿no os parece kawaii la escena de Inuyasha intentando coger bien los palillos para comer arroz? Por experiencia propia –al menos para mí- es más difícil usar los palillos con arroz que no con ramen (que es a lo que Inu está acostumbrado XD), por eso me ha hecho gracia esta parte, porque le veía como reflejo mío xDDD.

¡En fin! Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado, y no lo olvidéis: ¡Read and review! Onegai shimasu! Me hacéis muy contenta y, aunque no os lo creáis, me infundís MUCHOS ánimos :D ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulouuuu!

_ CiNtUrO-cHaN_

17 de diciembre del 2004  
(feliz Navidad... ¡que está a la vuelta de la esquina o!)

**REVIEWS:** ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis mi historia, especialmente los que me dejáis review!

**ASUMI-CHAN:** ¡muchas gracias por tu review! Jeje sip, aquí en Catalunya mucha gente conoce Inu (y además actualmente lo están transmitiendo, yujuuu!). Mi msn está en mi profile, no te lo dejo aquí públicamente para evitar spam, ¿ok? En cuanto a lo de leer tu fic, por mí encantada, sólo dime cuál es y yo me lo leo :) ¡Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado!

**SaYo-Yukishiro:** me alegro que te gustara el capítulo, espero que este también te haya gustado. ¡Muchas gracias por el review!

**Akisu:** muchas gracias por tu review :) Respecto al mail, te digo lo mismo que ASUMI-CHAN, si lo quieres cógelo de mi profile, pero no lo pondré aquí públicamente para que no tenga más spam del que ya de por sí recibo... ¡Espero que este capítulo te gustara!

**Chiisana Minako: **¡¡hola wapisima!! ¿Quéeee, yo tu sempai? ¡No exageres mujer! Si a mi me encanta como escribes, de verdad :D (ne ne, ¿qué significa ser 'pro'? xD) ¡Espero que estés mejor! (cuando me escribiste el review dijiste que estabas enferma ó.ò) ¡Mil gracias por el review!

Nathari-chan: me alegro que te guste este fic, ¡muchas gracias por el revi!

**Princess Sheccid:** muchas gracias por tu opinión :) Me da muchos ánimos. Acerca de 'Un fantasma degenerado', nop, no me lo he leído, pero ya que me lo has recomendado quiero saber qué tal está, ¿serías tan amable de decirme de dónde podría leerlo? ¡Gracias!

**JKRanIV:** ¿Quieres beso? ¡Toma beso! (K) XD Es broma... ¡En este capítulo no te podrás quejar ehhh! Y vale, admito que en el final del capítulo anterior me pasé con dejar las cosas en el aire... pero es que soy así, no puedo remediarlo (anda que, mira quien fue a hablar eh? �). ¿A que sí, que fue original la confesión de Inu? xD Un poco anormal en él, pero mira, XD....

**Sango-i-love-inuyasha:** me alegro que te guste tanto tu fic! WOW, ¿fuiste al salón del manga? ¡Yo síiii jejeje :P! ¡Viva el manganime! Aps, y mil gracias por el review :)

**Roshio Haneko Higurashi:** muchas gracias por el review :)

**Kagome-N:** jeje muchas gracias por el review, a mí también me hizo gracia la parte esa, imaginándome la cara que pondría Kagome...xDDDD. Y estoy de acuerdo... yo tampoco quería que no tuviera sus inu-orejitas, pero es que sino no podría moverse libremente por el mundo humano ú.ù. Acerca de Sango, Shippou y Miroku... bueno, tengo algo pensado, pero no aún. Y no estoy segura de ponerlo... en fin! Muchas gracias por el review amiga!!!!

**Cinty Potter de Azakura: ** jeje espero que este capítulo haya sido tan romántico como lo querías! Es que a mí todo fluffy no me gusta mucho, quiero que haya acción y humor también, todo en equilibrio ) ¡Muchas gracias por el review!

**Andrea Sumeragi: **me chocó bastante eso de 'con el primero lloré y con el segundo me reí', vaya, me alegra que mi fic pueda transmitir tantas emociones :D ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!

**Lina015:** me alegro que te guste tanto el fic! Pero no creo que Rumiko-sensei termine Inuyasha como lo estoy haciendo yo en el fic... Acerca de su final, que sepas que está programado que acabe dentro de uno o dos meses (hablo del manga, el anime ya terminó), así que no creo que le falte poco P... ¡En fin, gracias por el revi! PD: Molt bé, una compatriota! XD

**Taijiya Sango004:** hombre, ¿qué tal, tú por aquí? XD ¿Por qué te pones un nick tan largo siempre, si total, entras como anónimo? XDDDD... ¡En fin! Me alegro que esta historia te enganche. ¡Ánimo con la tuya de Inu! El principio es siempre lo que más cuesta, pero luego la historia te va saliendo sola, en serio! Y no, no me he olvidado de Sango y Miroku, pero aún no tengo claro como voy a ponerlos en la historia,....... pero por si acaso no adelanto nada, que sino luego la peña lo adivina y no tiene gracia XD anda, muchas gracias por el review wapetona!

**Lara-chan:** aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te haya gustado, ¡gracias por el review!


	4. De compras

_ Inuyasha no me pertenece, es propiedad intelectual de Rumiko senpai. Este fic está hecho sin ánimo alguno de lucro, solo para que los lectores se diviertan, así como para divertirme yo misma escribiendo _

** Datos de interés:**

"…" Lo que dice un personaje

_ Texto en cursiva_ Lo que piensa un personaje

---------- Cambio de escena

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Antes que nada, Akemashite Omedetou Gozaimasu to Kurisumasu Omedetou! Feliz Año Nuevo y Feliz Navidad (aunque atrasada…¡gomen!)

** SIN MARCHA ATRÁS**

** Cap.4 -.- De compras**

Por CiNtUrO-cHaN

Era temprano. Muy temprano. El sol aún no había salido, pese a que poco le faltaría. Una silueta se movía por la casa, a tientas. No sabía exactamente qué hacía ni por qué lo estaba haciendo, simplemente algo le obligaba a hacerlo… Sentía que debía hacerlo. Esa silueta paró delante de una habituación, la cual estaba justo al lado de la suya propia. Kagome respiró hondo. ¿Por qué diantres se había levantado sólo para quedarse cara a cara con la puerta del antiguo estudio de su padre? Un sinfín de imágenes borrosas le llegaron por la cabeza, pero llegaron tan caóticamente desordenadas que la chica sólo tuvo tiempo de cerrar los ojos y no comprender nada. ¿Por qué estaba actuando de ese modo? ¿Qué la atraía a ese estudio, al cual hacía tantos años que no entraba?

Kagome empezó a llorar en silencio, con ambas manos en las mejillas. Tenía los ojos agrandados, presa del pánico. Ella, en el fondo, sabía lo que hacía allí. Su subconsciente le estaba obligando. Le obligaba a recordar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un pequeño rayo de luz atravesó las cortinas hasta impactar con la piel del exhanyou. Inuyasha cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando en vano disipar toda esa luz para seguir durmiendo en paz, cosa que no era posible. Al menos ahora no tenía ese condenado engendro del demonio, aka despertador, para levantarle con sus endemoniadas notas. Se negaba a abrir sus ojos. Allí se estaba tan bien… Se oía el olor de Kagome por todas partes, ese perfume tan suave de la jovencita que había conseguido cautivarle del todo.

Estuvo unos minutos más así, abrazándola en silencio, y decidió que lo primero que quería ver al levantarse fuese su dulce rostro dormido. Así pues, abrió sus dorados ojos para inspeccionarla.

"Huh…¿¿Ein??"

Inuyasha se quedó atónito al comprobar que Kagome no sólo no estaba ni en su 'cama' ni en la suya propia, sino que él estaba abrazando a un _colchón_ (que, obviamente, olía como la chica y de ahí la confusión). Algo en su interior se sintió profundamente decepcionado.

"¿Ya te has despertado, Inu-chan?" la puerta se abrió, y una sonriente Kagome sacó la cabeza.

Inuyasha la fulminó con la mirada "¿Inu-qué?"

Kagome le sacó la lengua "Vamos, vístete. Te he dejado una muda en mi cama, la compró ayer mamá para ti. Hoy te compraremos más. Te espero abajo, ¿vale? Si necesitas ayuda, Souta te ayudará, ¿a que sí?" dijo la hermana mayor al hermano menor. Él asintió, bastante divertido ante la situación.

"Eum, bueno…" fue lo único que dijo un no muy convencido Inuyasha.

Cuando Souta hubo entrado en su habitación, Kagome cerró la puerta y se fue hacia la planta baja, saltando por las escaleras. Por su imaginación pasó un posible futuro Inuyasha vestido con ropa de Armani, hablando con un teléfono móvil, aguantando un enorme maletín lleno de informes importantes, con una cola de caballo sujetando su melena larga…

"¿Cielo, estás bien?" la Sra.Higurashi se había extrañado que su hija, la cual acababa de bajar las escaleras tan enérgicamente, se hubiera quedado repostada en la pared, con los ojos perdidos y una media sonrisa bastante sospechosa.

Kagome bajó del cielo, aún anonadada por esa hipotética visión de su exhanyou "Ha…hai…" _Nota para el futuro: cuando vayamos bien de dinero, comprarle ropa Armani…_

"Así que os vais hoy al DPK-Center, ¿eh?" dijo el abuelo, el cual estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina leyendo el diario, y aguardando a que su querida hija le terminara de hacer el desayuno.

Kagome se sentó junto a su abuelo y asintió "¡Ee! No queda muy lejos de aquí, y estaremos todo el día. Volveremos hacia la hora de cenar, ¿de acuerdo mamá?" preguntó la chica, inocentemente.

La Sra.Higurashi sonrió "Claro, cariño. Pero vigilad cuando volváis, sobretodo" dijo la madre, a modo de advertencia.

Kagome sonrió, y cuando se disponía a seguir hablando de sus padres, se oyó un grito provinente de arriba "¡¡NO PIENSO SALIR ASÍ!! ¡¡NO NO NO Y MILLONES DE VECES NO!!"

A Kagome se le cayó una gotita.

Segundos después, la familia Higurashi se encontraba en la habitación de Kagome, observando boquiabiertos (sobretodo la hija mayor) la nueva imagen del exhanyou. Souta había hecho un buen trabajo. Inuyasha iba vestido a lo 'sport moda', un género que triunfaba mucho actualmente. Llevaba unos pantalones anchos de color verde oscuro con muchos bolsillos, una camiseta ancha y larga blanca con una raya gruesa en el medio de color rojo, más un chaleco deportivo gris. Y como toque personal de Souta, le había dejado ponerse una de sus gorras que le iban un tanto grandes a su Inu-niichan, con la visera delante, la cual le favorecía bastante.

"¡¡No me miréis así, que me entrarán arcadas!!" exclamó Inuyasha, de brazos cruzados.

"Pero… ¡si estás monísimo!" puntualizó la Sra.Higurashi.

"Así es como visten los chicos de por aquí, mozo" respondió el abuelo.

Souta asintió con devoción.

Inuyasha buscó ayuda en la mirada de Kagome, pero la chica sonreía con picardía "Maa, maa, Inuyasha… ¡te queda genial! Ya verás como te acostumbrarás"

Viendo que tenía la batalla perdida, empezó a refunfuñar cosas inaudibles y bajó a bajo a desayunar, seguido por todos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de un breve desayuno, Inuyasha y Kagome se despidieron de la familia y salieron del templo. El exhanyou ya estaba un poco acostumbrado a la ciudad, pero no por eso había dejado de alertar de peligro a Kagome cuando un camión les pasaba cerca, ni tampoco había parado de quedarse anonadado observando esos enormes edificios que había a la distancia. Kagome tenía la sensación de ir con un niño pequeño para el cual todo es nuevo. _No me extraña _pensó_ Pasar del Sengoku Jidai a la era moderna no es un camino de rosas. Y sino que me lo digan a mi…_ La chica de melena negra empezó a recordar sus primeros días en la época de las Guerras Civiles, y todos los calvarios que tuvo que sufrir para bañarse, para comer…

"Mira, es allí. El DPK-Center" Kagome señaló un enorme centro comercial que tenían al cruzar la calle. Inuyasha subió la cabeza para que la visera de la gorra que le había dejado Souta le permitiera ver el enorme edificio.

"Es… enorme… Como cien veces la mansión de Naraku, ¡inaudito!" exclamó Inuyasha, como si hubiera hecho el descubrimiento del siglo.

En unos instantes entraron en el centro comercial. La primera reacción del exhanyou fue que ese lugar le mareaba "No es de extrañar, aquí hay mucha gente, y aún más en domingo… Cuestión de acostumbrarse. Las aglomeraciones en las ciudades son muy normales. Ya te irás acostumbrando" respondió la chica, sin perder su sonrisa.

"Lo que sea… ¿Ahora qué hay que hacer aquí, si puede saberse?"

"¡Divertirse!" exclamó jovialmente la chica "¡Ven, ven, vamos a la tercera planta! Hay que buscarte un poco de ropa, que no podrás llevar siempre la misma. ¡Corre, corre! Mira, mira, esto es un ascensor. As-cen-sor. Sirve para subir a las personas mecánicamente a otras plantas. ¿A que es divertido? ¡Oh, sí, se me olvidaba! ¡También tengo que llevarte a ver alguna película! Hum, ¿Qué estilo te va más, lucha, ciencia ficción…?"

Inuyasha intentaba responder con lógica las numerosas preguntas de la chica. Cualquiera ajeno a la conversación pensaría que era Kagome la que veía por primera vez un centro comercial. Aunque Inuyasha no se quejaba; la chica resplandecía por si sola.

Pasaron un par de horas, en las cuales Kagome hizo de diseñadora de moda, cogiendo y cogiendo prendas para que se las probara Inuyasha, el cual las aceptaba algo contrariado. Ni que decir que a Kagome y a las demás dependientas se les caía la baba cuando el chico pasaba la cortina y se dejaba ver. Finalmente, Kagome e Inuyasha salieron de las tiendas del tercer piso con tres o cuatro bolsas llenas a rebosar de ropa (de las cuales Kagome había aprovechado para comprarse algo para sí misma, que no va una a un centro comercial todos los días, ¿hum?).

"¿Quieres que tomemos algo?" preguntó la chica, señalando un bar de la primera planta. Inuyasha se encogió de hombros y Kagome lo tomó por un sí. Minutos más tardes, ambos entraban en el bar.

"¿Kagome, qué es este aire? Hace frío de repente…" preguntó el exhanyou, intentando localizar la fuente de frío a través del olfato.

Kagome sonrió comprensivamente "El aire acondicionado. Es una máquina que no sé cómo se las apaña, pero hace que la temperatura baje un poco, y así estamos más fresquitos. ¿Tienes frío?"

"N-No" dijo, tiritando. A Kagome se le cayó una gotita. No era de extrañar, Inuyasha estaba acostumbrado a llevar el kimono más el haori encima. Y ahora sólo llevaba una camiseta y un chaleco. Kagome le dijo que se pusiera una chaqueta y que se quitara el chaleco, mientras ella aprovechaba e iba a pedir algo para beber.

Inuyasha observó a la chica dirigirse hacia algo que parecía un mueble largo donde unas personas, vestidas de una manera un poco rara, con cosas raras en los pies que les hacían patinar, servían la bebida. Y así estaba, encantado mirando a Kagome de reojo, cuando un ruidito le sorprendió. Salía del bolso de Kagome.

"¿Q-Qué dem…?" Inuyasha miró inconscientemente a Kagome en busca de ayuda, pero ahora era el turno de la chica para pedir y no quería molestarla. Así pues, intentó averiguar él mismo lo que estaba pasando. Abrió el bolso de Kagome y vio que el ruidito agudo y musical venía de un extraño aparato rectangular con muchos botones. _¿Qué rayos es esta cosa? ¿Otro maldito engendro del demonio?_ Iba a destruirlo, pero pensó que a Kagome no le haría mucha gracia. Así pues, empezó a tocar botones para que callara, hasta que dio con uno que hizo que la musiquita cesara, aunque de repente se oyó una voz que venía de… dentro de esa cosa.

"¿Higurashi?" Era una voz de chico.

Inuyasha flipaba en colorines. _¿Esta cosa…HABLA?_

"¿Estás ahí, Higurashi? Soy yo, Houjou…"

Inuyasha frunció el ceño. Houjou…Houjou… ¿De qué le sonaba ese nombre…?

El exhanyou abrió los ojos. _¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO! ¿Ese tío no era el que…?_

_ "No, no, tranquilo. No me gusta. Pero… um, cuando volví la otra vez aquí, antes de la batalla contra Naraku, Houjou-kun se me… eum, declaró "_

"¿Higurashi? ¿Me oyes?"

A Inuyasha empezó a bullirle la sangre. Ese tío era, para él, una especie de Kouga II. ¿¿Por qué todos iban detrás de Kagome y le decían siempre lo mucho que la querían abiertamente?? ¿¿Por qué él no podía hacerlo?? _No seas idiota, ahora sí que puedes…_ se reprendió a si mismo.

"Kagome no está" dijo Inuyasha, hablando con 'esa cosa' como podía, colocando los labios con el cristal.

La voz parecía algo sorprendida "Perdone, creo que me he confundido de número"

"No, no te has confundido de número. Simplemente Kagome no va a ponerse" dijo Inuyasha, con altanería. ¿Quién se había creído que era ese chico para ir rondando así a _SU_ Kagome?

"¿Cómo?" la voz parecía un poco confundida "¿Entonces quién eres tú? ¿Eres un amigo de Higurashi? Hablas de ella como si fuerais amigos íntimos…"

Iba a responderle algo como 'A ti qué te importa' o 'Pues mira, chico, según ella somos 'novios'', cuando algo llamó su atención. La propia Kagome.

"¿Inuyasha, qué estás haciendo con mi móvil?" preguntó la chica, algo confundida, mientras dejaba la bandeja con las bebidas encima de la mesa "¿Ha llamado alguien?"

"Eh, um, esto…" Inuyasha bajó la mirada. La verdad es que se sentía algo miserable, él no tenía ningún derecho a coger ese tal 'móbil' y adueñárselo como si fuera suyo, respondiendo por ella. Como un buen chico, le dio 'esa cosa' a Kagome, obedientemente "Es que he oído una música y luego ha empezado a hablar un tal Houjou de no sé donde, y…"

Inuyasha miró arrepentido a la chica, pero ella sonrió, esfumando cualquier sombra de enfado "Jaja, debiste sorprenderte. Así que ha llamado Houjou-kun, ¿eh?" Kagome se puso el teléfono al oído y habló "¿Moshi moshi? ¿Houjou-kun, sigues ahí?"

"¡Ah, Higurashi! Menos mal, se acaba de poner un chico que decía que no podías ponerte y…"

Kagome miró de reojo a Inuyasha y sonrió "Bueno, es que estamos los dos en un bar del DPK-Center y había ido a buscar un poco de bebida en la barra, por eso te lo ha dicho. ¿Querías algo?"

La voz se truncó "¿E-Eh? Ah, n-no, nada en especial… Sólo iba a preguntarte si esta tarde estabas libre para ir al cine a ver alguna película, pero ya veo que no podrá ser…"

La sonrisa de Kagome desapareció. Su rostro se tornó algo serió "Houjou-kun, em, oye… Verás, puedo ir al cine contigo cuando quieras, junto con Yuka-chan, Ayumi-chan, Eri-chan y tus amigos… Pero no de la manera que tú quieres que vayas, ¿entiendes…? Sólo… como amigos"

Inuyasha miró a Kagome. Ella no miraba a ningún sitio. Parecía algo triste, pero Inuyasha sabía que esa tristeza era porque Kagome era tan sumamente buena persona que le sabía fatal tener que repartir noticias de este modo. Él lo sabía por experiencia propia, porque hubo una ocasión que estuvo a punto de decirle a Kagome que se marchara (NA1). Entonces la chica movió su brazo y puso su mano en medio de la mesa, mirando a Inuyasha sonriente. El exhanyou también sonrió y le cogió la mano.

"Hum, entiendo… Supongo que esto es claramente un 'no' a lo del otro día…" respondió la otra voz.

Kagome entristeció la mirada "Sí… Lo siento mucho. Eres una gran persona, estoy completamente segura que encontrarás a otra mucho mejor que yo que te corresponda como mereces"

Inuyasha sonrió con orgullo. _Tal vez encuentre a alguien que le corresponda como se merece, pero ni en mil años encontrará a alguien mejor que Kagome._

Hubo un pequeño silencio, y luego Houjou siguió "Así que finalmente le has encontrado, ¿eh? Alguna vez oí hablar a tus amigas de un chico que te gustaba. Inocente de mí, creí que hablaban de mi mismo. Ahora veo que no era cierto. Sólo… me alegro de que a ti te haya llegado la felicidad. ¿No sería el chico que se ha puesto antes?"

Kagome sonrió "Sí… él mismo. Se llama Inuyasha. Ya te lo presentaré algún día, seguro que os hacéis buenos amigos"

_ Lo dudo_ pensó Inuyasha, sonriendo inocentemente a su Kagome.

"En fin, supongo que ya nos veremos mañana al instituto" dijo Kagome, a modo de despedida "Sólo una cosita más… Sinceramente, me gustaría seguir siendo amiga tuya, Houjou-kun. Si me dejases… querría que siguiéramos siendo buenos amigos, ¿qué te parece?"

"Claro, por mi bien. Entonces hasta mañana… Kagome"

_ ¿Eh? ¿Ya no es Higurashi…?_ Pensó la chica, algo extrañada "Eum, hai, hai. Mata ashita"

"¿Le has hablado de mí?" preguntó Inuyasha, mirando como la chica guardaba su móvil en su bolso de nuevo.

Kagome asintió "Hai, le he dicho que os presentaría un día de estos. ¡Bueno, como no sabía qué pedirte para beber, te he pedido lo mismo que yo! A ver si te gusta, se llama 'limonada'. Pruébala, ¡está buenísima!" exclamó la chica, sorbiendo un poco de la bebida con la pajita.

Inuyasha se quedó mirando ese extraño objeto sin saber qué hacer "¿C-Cómo se bebe con esta cosa?" preguntó, señalando la pajita. Kagome rió y se la quitó, diciéndole que bebiera y punto, que beber con pajita era una lección de grado mediano y que hasta allí no habían llegado aún.

Fueron pasando los minutos. Kagome e Inuyasha hablaban de muchas cosas; la chica empezó por hablarle acerca de ese mundo, y de cómo moverse en él. Le contó que allí no había demonios (de hecho, los pocos que quedaban estaban en un profundo y largo letargo), pero que había humanos que parecían poseídos por ellos. Kagome le habló de que había personas muy malas, gente que hacía la guerra con otros países, mucha pobreza, pero también lo contrastó con cosas buenas.

"…y si quieres moverte bien por mi mundo, debes saber qué es esto" Kagome sacó su monedero y le puso unos cuantos billetes y monedas. Inuyasha los cogió con cuidado, mirándolos con el entrecejo fruncido "Es dinero. El dinero es… a ver, cómo te lo explicaría… Es lo que utilizamos para comprar las cosas: comida, bebida, ropa, … Todo se compra con dinero. En este mundo muy pocas cosas son gratis"

"¿Y por qué tienen formas y colores distintos?"

Kagome sonrió ante el comentario inteligente "Pues verás, hay muchas clases de dinero. Por ejemplo, esta moneda sólo vale cinco yenes. Pero por ejemplo, este billete de aquí vale mil. Y hay otras muchas más cantidades, mucho más altas –y que evidentemente no llevo en mi monedero- de dinero. Eso poco a poco lo irás aprendiendo"

Inuyasha asintió con un profundo 'Ohhh…' y posó su mirada en un pequeño apartado del monedero de la chica "¿Qué es eso?"

Kagome miró lo que el chico señalaba y sonrió "Son pequeñas fotos. Las guardo aquí para mirarlas en algún momento. ¿Quieres verlas?" Kagome se las dio sin esperar un sí de respuesta.

El exhanyou fue pasando foto por foto. La mayoría eran fotos del tamaño carnet: fotos de Kagome con distintas edades (incluso había una de recién nacida), fotos de Souta, de toda su familia, de sus amigos y amigas… Y una de suya.

Kagome miró la foto que el exhanyou miraba y sonrió con tristeza. Era la única foto que tenía donde salían ella, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippou y Kirara en el pozo devora-huesos. La tomó un día que sin querer metió su cámara de fotos digital en la bolsa "¿Cómo les estará yendo todo por allí?" preguntó Kagome en voz alta.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros "Seguro que les va bien"

"¡Ya se!" exclamó Kagome, captando la atención de Inuyasha "Mañana en el instituto iré a la biblioteca y buscaré información en los archivos históricos del Sengoku Jidai. Tal vez encontremos algo, ¿no crees? Al fin y al cabo fueron grandes luchadores"

"Keh, pero nada comparado conmigo"

"Sí, sí, mi Inu-chan aprecia mucho su orgullo, no lo he olvidado"

"¡Oye!" exclamó Inuyasha con un falso sentimiento herido. Kagome sólo sonrió y le sacó la lengua.

"Disculpen, ¿quieren comer algo más?" una camarera se les había acercado para retirar las ya bebidas limonadas y aprovechó la situación.

Kagome se miró el reloj "Anda, ¿ya es esta hora? Inuyasha, ¿tienes hambre?" el chico hizo un 'tsk, no mucha' que a Kagome le sonó como '¿¿Cuándo hay comida??', así que sonrió a la chica y asintió "Sí. Tráiganos el menú, si es tan amable"

La chica asintió y se retiró patinando. Inuyasha observó esos extraños zapatos y se lo preguntó a Kagome, la cual rió "Son patines. Sirven para… bueno, en realidad son para el ocio, para divertirse. Pero últimamente hay bares que siguen la moda de algunas tiendas americanas y hacen que sus camareras vayan paseando con patines. Sinceramente, lo encuentro una estupidez. Una amiga mía se torció el tobillo hace una semana trabajando así"

"Aaaah…" respondió el exhanyou, observando los patines intrigado.

"Bueno, voy al servicio a lavarme las manos, ahora vuelvo, ¿vale?" Kagome se levantó y se dirigió hacia los servicios, mientras Inuyasha seguía observando las fotografías de la chica.

Mayoritariamente eran fotos suyas con su familia; también había fotos individuales de tres chicas que no reconoció, pero que seguramente serían las amigas de las que Kagome siempre hablaba. Para su sorpresa también encontró una foto de ambos que se hicieron en un Fotomatón haría meses (NA2), donde el flash captó el preciso instante en que Inuyasha se 'sentaba', delante de una Kagome un tanto furiosa. Se sintió melancólico al verse con su forma de hanyou. Pero no se arrepentía, si fuera necesario volvería a decirle las mismas palabras a Midoriko, al igual que la última vez.

Siguió pasando imágenes, hasta que finalmente llegó a la última. Esta estaba doblada, y mientras la desdoblaba advirtió que era bastante más grande que las otras, casi del tamaño de una mano. Parecía bastante vieja, y además estaba en blanco y negro. Lo primero que llamó la atención a Inuyasha era que una parte de la foto estaba rota. O más bien dicho, estaba arrancada. Premeditadamente. Se podía observar claramente como un perfecto círculo ovalado recortaba la cara de alguien. Inuyasha observó la foto detenidamente. En ella había tres personas. Una mujer, un hombre y un bebé. La cara recortada pertenecía a ese hombre sin rostro. El exhanyou observó a la mujer detenidamente; era preciosa. Y ahora que la miraba con detenimiento, se parecía un montón a Kagome. Tenía su misma melena larga, sus mismos ojos, su misma cara, sólo que con las facciones de una mujer más adulta, tal vez con veinte y pocos años. No pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, ya que sin duda esa imagen sería muy parecida a la de su Kagome en un futuro. Luego miró al bebé. Era una niña, y tenía los mismos ojos que la mujer, los mismos que Kagome. Y un pelo oscuro brillante. _Así pues, esta foto…_

"Oh, vaya… no sabía que aún estuviera aquí. Creí que estaba en casa…" Inuyasha se vio sorprendido por detrás por Kagome, la cual le quitó literalmente la foto de las manos y se sentó en su sitio con algo de brusquedad.

Inuyasha se la quedó mirando. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello?

Kagome pareció leer su mente y suspiró "Lo siento… No pretendía parecer enfadada ni nada… es sólo que esta foto me ha sorprendido. ¿Aún no ha llegado el menú?"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha la miró a los ojos, y por un momento la chica bajó la cabeza "Los de la foto sois tus padres y tú, ¿verdad?" Kagome bajó la mirada y no respondió "¿Qué ocurre? No entiendo nada"

Kagome seguía con la vista fija en el suelo "No pasa nada. Es sólo que…"

"¿Que qué?" insistió él, con su mirada dolida "Creí que no teníamos…secretos"

Kagome entrecerró los ojos "Lo sé… lo siento mucho. Es que… bueno, no es un recuerdo muy agradable, ¿sabes? Creía que lo tenía olvidado pero últimamente…"

El exhanyou miró a Kagome con preocupación. Era la primera vez que la veía en ese estado "¿Qué ocurre? ¿Últimamente… qué?"

"N-No sé. Con toda la historia de la mudanza al antiguo escritorio de papá… bueno, hoy por la mañana he pasado por delante. Hacía muchos años que no entraba allí, y ha sido como… como abrir un baúl que llevase años cerrado. Como si recuerdos salieran a la superficie. Recuerdos malos"

Inuyasha miró a la chica que tenía delante suyo. Una chica que creía conocer a la perfección y a la cual ahora mismo no reconocía. Desde luego, algo había captado: 'no me hables más de esto, por favor'. Ese parecía ser el mensaje de la chica. Inuyasha suspiró y sonrió "No tienes que hablar de esto si no te apetece, es comprensible, todos tenemos recuerdos dolorosos. Pero, ¿sabes? Tú misma me dijiste una vez que contar tus debilidades te hace más fuerte. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, si necesitas hablar… cuenta conmigo, ¿vale? Sé perfectamente lo que debes estar pensando, porque yo también he estado en esta situación más de una vez. Además, tú deberías saber perfectamente lo que conlleva que la persona que quieres te oculte su preocupación. No me gusta nada verte así"

Kagome no dijo nada.

"…Así que cuando estés dispuesta a contármelo, yo te escucharé. Estaré esperando. ¿Vale?" dijo él, sin dejar de sonreír.

Kagome asintió, esbozando una sonrisa "Gracias…"

La conversación giró radicalmente. La camarera llegó y les trajo el menú, y ambos empezaron a comer. Kagome retomó la conversación acerca de la película que mirarían después de comer, y también dijo que debían apresurarse o no llegarían al principio de esta. Inuyasha simplemente le seguía el juego y asentía. Sabía que tarde o temprano Kagome le contaría qué le estaba pasando, y también sabía –por experiencia propia- que la chica necesitaba poner sus pensamientos en orden. Él estaría a su lado cuando ella le necesitara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Anochecía cuando Inuyasha y Kagome, cargados con las bolsas de la compra, salieron del centro comercial por las puertas de salida del cine. Resultó que el cinema no era uno de los pasatiempos preferidos del exhanyou. El pobre lo había pasado realmente mal, ya que con su finísimo sistema auditivo, sus pobres orejas –según él- habían sufrido bastante con esas extrañas y enormes cajas que emitían ruido –con Doble Surround o alguna cosa rara que Kagome le había explicado.

"Oh, vamos, no estaba tan fuerte… ¡Además! La película en sí ha estado bien, el argumento me ha gustado. ¿Quién me iba a decir a mí que Masashi era el bueno y Yuuhiko el malo? Además, me ha gustado que el papel de Satsuki no fuera el de la típica damisela en apuros. ¡Es una mujer guerrera! Además, en la película su personaje tenía muy buena puntería con el arco, ¡como yo! ¿Te lo puedes creer? Quizás algún día me cojan para un _casting_ de esos y me haga famosa…"

"¿Un casquin?" preguntó Inuyasha retóricamente.

"Casting, casting. Es…em… Como una prueba… ¡Sí! Una prueba que hacen las empresas de los…eum, cines, para coger sus personajes…" _Creo que no serviría de maestra…_

"Hum, ya…" Inuyasha intentó apuntarse mentalmente una nueva palabra nueva desconocida en su vocabulario. De hecho, durante el día había aprendido muchas: autobús, dinero, yen, ciudad, película, actor, doble-surround, bar, móvil, y ahora casting.

Iniciaron el camino de vuelta a casa. El atardecer se les brindaba de un color rojo intenso con tonos anaranjados que Kagome supo apreciar, sonriendo de buen humor. Inuyasha la miraba de reojo, consciente que esa sonrisa escondía algo.

"Nee, Inuyasha…"

"¿Hn?" El exhnayou se giró hacia la chica. Ella había parado de andar y él la imitó.

"Perdona lo de antes. No sé qué me pasó. Ya sabes… lo de la foto de mis padres"

"Tranquila" respondió él.

"Verás… querría que tú lo supieras. Ven, sentémonos en el parque" la chica entró en un pequeño parte en el que sólo quedaban unos abuelos con sus nietos. Kagome se sentó en el primer banco, dejando las bolsas al suelo. Inuyasha hizo lo mismo y se quedó callado "Lo que me has dicho antes, creo que tienes razón. Además, me he acordado de esas veces en que tú te callabas lo que creías y me dejabas preocupada, y me he dado cuenta que esto es lo mismo pero al revés. No quiero que pases lo mismo que yo, y tengo la sensación de que si se lo cuento a alguien tal vez me resulte menos pesada la carga…"

Inuyasha parpadeó "¿Entonces debo asumir que esto no lo sabe nadie más? ¿Ni tu madre?"

Kagome negó con la cabeza "No. Y no estoy segura de que el hecho que mi madre lo supiera fuera bueno. Verás… Empezaré por el principio. Yo conocí a mi padre, pero estuve con él poco tiempo, más o menos hasta que mi madre estaba embarazada de Souta. Por aquel entonces yo tenía cinco años. Pero un día, de buenas a primeras, desapareció" Inuyasha agrandó los ojos y Kagome siguió "Sin motivo alguno. Simplemente apareció. Además, recuerdo que la noche previa a su desaparición se despidió de mí en secreto. Hasta me hico un regalo… Pero bueno, me estoy saliendo del tema. El caso es que, evidentemente, pregunté a mamá y al abuelo qué había pasado con papá. Me dijeron que se había ido a un lugar mejor, aunque en ese momento no lo entendí. Unos años después, junto a un pequeñito Souta, mamá nos contó que papá había muerto en un accidente de tráfico, pero no me lo quiso decir antes porque, según ella, no estaba preparada (me lo dijo con Souta al lado, pero él, tan chiquitín, no se enteraba de nada). Así que… bueno, hasta aquí todo parecía normal. Menos una cosa…"

"¿Cuál?" preguntó Inuyasha, viendo que la chica tardaba en contestar.

"Verás, desde que papá murió hasta ahora, no he podido ir ni una sola vez a velarle en su tumba"

Había anochecido por completo. En el parque ya no había nadie, sólo quedaban ellos dos. Inuyasha estaba sorprendido por el tono enigmático y un tanto tétrico que estaba retomando esa historia. La historia de Kagome.

"No me di cuenta hasta hace unos años, pero en cada bon (NA3) mamá o el abuelo se las apañaban para encontrar alguna excusa para que no fuésemos al cementerio. No se si es una suerte o no, pero nunca he ido al cementerio familiar. De hecho, no se ni dónde está. Siempre que pregunto me eluden"

"Lo siento, Kagome, pero no sé dónde quieres llegar…"

"Ahí voy, Inuyasha, ahí voy. La cuestión es que no me di cuenta de esto hasta hace unos años, cuando por fin até cabos. Pero no me di cuenta de todo así como así. Lo hice leyendo un diario" Kagome cerró los ojos. Inconscientemente, se apoyó en el hombro de Inuyasha y respiró hondo. Inuyasha la abrazó con dulzura y permaneció expectante "El día de mi décimo tercer aniversario estaba sola en casa. Souta estaba de colonias y mamá estaba con el abuelo en el hospital (le habían ingresado de una pequeña hipertensión, nada grave, le dejaron marchar a la noche siguiente). La cuestión es que esa noche hice limpieza del cuarto de papá. Allí descubrí un… baúl" Kagome respiró hondo, intentando sacar todas esas imágenes aleatorias de su cabeza "Allí estaba el diario de mamá"

"Vaya…"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome miró a los ojos al exhanyou "Mi padre no sólo no murió en un accidente de tráfico, y no sólo sigue vivo…"

El exhanyou observó conmocionado como las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de los ojos de Kagome.

"Mi padre… ¡Mi padre intentó matarme!"

Fin del cap.4

_ CONTINUARÁ_

** NA1** – (SPOILER) Escena referente al manga, cuando Inuyasha decide ir a salvar a Kikyou. Evidentemente, el hanyou piensa que es injusto pedirle a Kagome que se quede con él habiendo (aparentemente) escogido a la otra miko, pero aún así no le llega a decir nada porque Kagome le corta y le dice que no le importa, que quiere seguir estando a su lado.

** NA2 ** – Me refiero a la foto que se hicieron juntos en la segunda película.

** NA3 ** – El 'bon matsuri', o festival budista de los muertos, se celebra en Japón del 13 al 16 de julio. La creencia budista dice que en ese día los espíritus de los fallecidos regresan a la Tierra para visitar a sus seres queridos en verano, en la que todas las familias van a sus panteones familiares.

Mata ashita: hasta mañana

Maa, maa: vamos, vamos (para calmar a alguien)

Inu-niichan: se traduciría como 'hermanito Inu'.

** El rinconcito de Cintu:**

Hum… no sé cómo me las apaño siempre para torcer el guión, gomen! Esto tenía que ser un fic de humor-romance simple y banal, pero no puedo... ¡Es que no puedo! ¡ARGH! Me doy rabia a mi misma. Me es imposible escribir un fanfic sin que tenga más argumento… no sé si eso es bueno o malo. En fin, creo que el fic va a ser más oscuro de lo que tenía planeado. Además, esta idea del padre de Kagome la tenía desde hacía tiempo, y no sabía si ponerla en este fic o en el de Tsunagari (hum, tal vez en ambos?:P). ¡En fin! Siento el retraso, y os deseo a todos akemashite omedetou gozaimasu, oséase, un feliz año nuevo! Espero que este año traiga muuuuuuchos fanfics para todos XDDDDDD

Gracias a todos los que dejáis review, ¡animáis un montón! No os podréis quejar, ¿eh? Éste capítulo ha salido larguito!! Y preparaos, porque en el próximo el pasado de la familia de Kagome (parcialmente…jojojo) al descubierto!!! Ya tengo ganas de escribirlo… jujuju

¡Ah! Muchas gracias también a todos aquellos que me habéis puesto en vuestra lista de autoras/es favoritos, o los que habéis puesto este fanfic como uno de vuestros favoritos!! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo 'El baúl de los recuerdos'

** 08-01-05**

(¡el primer cap. que publico del 2005!)

(…T.T…pero hay que volver al instituto…nooo…)

** Reviews:** ¡wow, en el cap.3 obtuve 22 reviews! ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS a todos los reviewers, de verdad!

** ASUMI-CHAN:** para variar, la primera en dejar review :) Oye oye, ¿¿qué es eso de que el tomo 40 será el último?? ¿¿Ya está confirmado?? O.O Por favor, respóndeme esto cuanto antes… Ya sabía que el Inumanga terminaba a principios de este año… pero aún no me hacía a la idea -.-…… ¡En fin! Me alegro que te guste tanto este fic. ¿Cómo que los exámenes cuentan? Hija mía, para mi familia cuentan mucho…XD Y además me he propuesto un reto de buenas notas a mi misma, y por mucho que me encante escribir (juntamente con dibujar y el básquet, escribir es uno de mis tres hobbies) lo primero, muy a mi pesar (XD) sigue siendo el estúpido instituto… Bueno, volviendo al fanfic: espero que te haya gustado este capítulo!! Jaja, me pensé eso de que en algún examen de Inu le saliera algo acerca del Sengoku… pero creo que esto de entrar en el colegio de Kagome pasará a un plano secundario, ya que según como están yendo las cosas… no sé, no sé… Bueno, creo que no tengo nada más que responderte XD ¡Muchas gracias por el review preciosa!

** Chiisana-Minako:** weis Chii! Oooh, proprofesional? Me gusta me gusta XDDDD. Me alegro que te gustara ese capítulo! Bueno, este no ha sido tan romántico como el tercero, pero ha sido romántico a su manera… No sé, esa parte en la que Kagome no le quería contar nada… me he emocionado yo misma poniéndome en la piel de ambos, recordando las escenas del Sengoku… aynssss… ((Por cierto!! Finalmente has actualizado tú también tus fics!! A ver cuando me sobra un ratito y voy a leerlos todos, que me muero de ganas jiji!!)) Mujer, no me llames Cintu-sempai/sama que luego me lo creo y mis sis me dicen que soy una engreída XDDDDD ¡Hala! Espero que este capítulo te gustara :)

** Yelitza:** vaya!! Ya creí que te habías desenganchado del fic, me alegra ver que no es así :)!! Espero que este capítulo te gustara, gracias por dejar review!!!

** Kagome-N:** wola preciosa!! Al final te hice caso y puse lo de 'El rinconcito de Cintu' jajaja. Me alegro que te gustara tanto el cap, espero que este no te haya decepcionado! Como ves, en este capítulo también se menciona a Sango, Miroku, Shippou y Kirara. Me estoy planteando de introducirlos o no a la historia, pero bueno, no adelanto nada para variar, muahahaha. ¡Apa noia, petonets!

** Lina015:** jajaja, a mi también me gustó esa escena final… ayns, ojalá Rumiko pusiera algo así en el final (Cintu se lo imagina…. Y se derrite…XDDD) Bueno, este será un regalito de Navidad atrasado, pero que conste que el capítulo lo terminé el domingo antes del fatal 'volverá a reempezar' TT ¡¡Pues hala, muchas gracias por el review, espero que este cap. te haya gustado!!

** Saralim-Moon-BlackPotter:** muchas gracias por tu review, me alegro que te guste mi historia! La hago lo mejor que puedo :D ¡Feliz Navidad –aunque atrasada- para ti también! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto como los anteriores :)

** Kagome:** jeje, muchas gracias por los ánimos y por ser una fiel lectora, :) Feliz Año Nuevo y hala, ¡espero que te haya gustado este cap! Gracias por el review.

** AndreSakurita:** muchas gracias por el review! En cuanto a tu duda acerca de cómo va Inuyasha a entrar en el Batx superior sin saber ni leer ni escribir, bueno, eso se irá viendo poco a poco a medida que avance la historia, no quiero adelantar eventos (muahahaha). Pero bueno… ¡El amor hace milagros, ¿o no?! Hala, feliz año 05!! Espero que disfrutaras éste capítulo.

** Kitsune saki:** jeje venga mujer, hay que confiar más en Inu! El amor lo puede todo! (me imagino a un Inuyasha con la cinta blanca de estudiante en la cabeza intentando comprender las matemáticas básicas XDDDD). Espero que te gustara éste capítulo, ¡nos vemos!

** SaYo-Yukishiro:** ¡wolas Sayo, preciosa! Jeje me alegro que te gustara tanto éste capítulo!! Me harás poner colorada!! ¿Qué te tengo que dar clases? ¡Anda ya, tú no las necesitas! :P Pero bueno, yo estoy en el MSN siempre que quieras para echar un cable :) ¡Gracias por tu review!

** Tanita-90:** me alegro que te guste tanto el fic, ¡muchas gracias por el review! (PD: No sé si te olvidaste la 'a' de escritora en tu review o no, pero por si acaso, soy chica :P)

****

** RanKudo1988:** ¡bueno, la missing! ¿Tú por aquí? XDDDDD Oye chica, no se si es saludable viciarse a tantos fics a la vez (te lo digo por experiencia, hazme casoooo XDDDD). Pues me alegro que te guste el fic, hontou ni! El regalito de Reyes ha tardado un poco… ejem ejem, ya sabes, los Reyes se colapsaron y se olvidaron colocar este fic hasta hoy… (Cintu mira hacia todos lados haciéndose la loca). Pues nada más chica, ¡muchísimas gracias por tu review! Y a ver si te conectas y hablamos, y te quito de una vez el mote de missing XDDDD (PD: Haaai, yo también pasé por la fatídica etapa de 'Los palillos'. Pero ahora cada vez que toca arroz, paella o espaguetis en casa como con los palillos a la –casi-perfección, muahahaha)

****

** Chris M Black:** ¡hola! Me alegro que te gustara éste fic. ¡Wow, ¿concurso?! Por mí genial! Pero una cosa, me dejaste tu e-mail incompleto en el review (esque no permite poner direcciones ni nada). Si quieres contactarme para lo del concurso, mi dirección está en mi perfil :) ¡Gracias por tu review!

** Andrea Sumeragi:** o.O ¿Bipolar? ¿Y eso qué es? XDDDDDD. En fin, mil gracias por tu review, espero que este cap. te gustara :)

Y también muchas gracias a **Hitomi Kansaki Fanel, belen1, monikiriepotter, nehuk, Akisu, Lorena, Chibi-Katen, **** Alguien a kien le ncanta tu fic, ama l inu/kag y odia a kikyo :P ** (chica, tu nick es muy explícito XD). ¡Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews!


	5. El baúl de los recuerdos

_Inuyasha no me pertenece, es propiedad intelectual de Rumiko senpai. Este fic está hecho sin ánimo alguno de lucro, solo para que los lectores se diviertan, así como para divertirme yo misma escribiendo _

**Datos de interés:**

"…" Lo que dice un personaje

_Texto en cursiva_ Lo que piensa un personaje

---------- Cambio de escena

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**SIN MARCHA ATRÁS**

**Cap.5 -.- El baúl de los recuerdos**

Por CiNtUrO-cHaN

Una sonriente Kagome pasaba el polvo por el piso de arriba. Haría un par de horas que sus tres amigas acababan de irse de su fiesta de cumpleaños: hoy era su décimo tercer aniversario, y no una cumple trece años todos los días¿no? Pero ahora tocaba limpiar las destrozas de la mini-fiesta, y de paso sacar un poco de polvo. Como estaba sola en casa y en la tele no hacían nada bueno, no supo aprovechar de otro modo el tiempo (optó por ponerse a hacer matemáticas, pero desistió a los pocos minutos).

Finalmente llegó al antiguo escritorio de su padre. Estaba cerrado, porque según su madre, no le gustaba mucho que jugaran por allí de pequeños. Aún así, sabía dónde estaba la llave: en el tocador de su madre. Sin ningún reparo fue a buscarlo y abrió la puerta. Lo primero que notó fue un olor a cerrado insoportable, así que dejó la puerta abierta y abrió rápidamente las cortinas para que pasara el aire. Acto seguido miró a su alrededor. ¿Cuánto hacía que no entraba allí? Unos flash-backs aparecieron en su cabeza: ella, de pequeña, jugando alegremente con alguien. Con un hombre, con su padre. Cuánto le había echado de menos.

_¡Bueno, no te distraigas y a limpiar!_ Se auto-animó la chica, dándose un par de palmaditas en las mejillas. La habitación en si no era muy pequeña. Había una mesa de escritorio, junto a una estantería llena de libros viejos. En la mesilla había hojas con kanjis ininteligibles, y una pluma sin tinta. Poco más había en la habitación, a parte de una alfombra sucia y un baúl en el canto de la habitación, bajo la ventana. Decidió empezar por allí.

En el baúl no había muchas cosas. Básicamente había polvo. Kagome lo abrió y se apartó la cara levemente como consecuencia del mal olor a cerrado. Acto seguido miró en su interior. Había un poco de ropa, la cual reconoció al instante como suya: sus vestidos de cuando era pequeña, sus sombreros, sus zapatos… A parte de eso, había un pequeño álbum de fotos que cogió con cuidado. Para su sorpresa eran fotos de su madre y su padre, pero mucho más jóvenes, quizás con diecisiete o dieciocho años. De hecho ella nunca había oído la historia de cómo se conocieron, así que para ella fue un descubrimiento importante. Ella sólo aparecía en una foto, la última: salía de bebé, con pocos meses, junto a sus padres, los tres sonriendo. Kagome le cogió cariño enseguida a esa foto y se la guardó en el bolsillo. Limpió el polvo de la ropa y del álbum y los volvió a depositar. Fue entonces cuando descubrió que en el baúl había algo más, otro libro.

"¿Hum¿Qué es esto…? No tiene título ni nada…"

Kagome cogió el libro con el entrecejo fruncido. Al abrir la primera página no había nombre de propietario, sólo una dedicatoria: Para Kanao Yaagisawa, que siempre tiene una luz en su sonrisa por si me dirijo a las sombras

La chica frunció el ceño. Kanao era el nombre de su madre, y Yaagisawa su apellido de soltera, el cual cambió por Higurashi al casarse con su padre Youji. _¿Entonces esto se lo regaló mi padre a mi madre antes de casarse¡Qué romántico! Tal vez es otro álbum de fotos, o un diario de ésos compartidos que utilizan las parejas…_

Kagome pasó la siguiente página, pero toda su alegría se congeló al observar unas manchas oscuras, como gotas de agua caídas en las páginas. Sangre. _¿Q-Qué significa esto…?_

La mayoría de las páginas estaban borradas, manchadas por tinta o arrancadas. Sólo permanecieron las del final. Kagome tragó saliva, sabía que eso no estaba bien, que no tenía derecho a leer las intimidades de los demás, pero aún así…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Pero aún así lo leí" dijo Kagome, con un hilo de voz. Inuyasha la miraba, sin saber qué decir ni cómo reaccionar. La verdad es que toda esa historia le estaba dejando completamente petrificado. Él, que creía que conocía perfectamente a Kagome, tenía la sensación de estar con un iceberg: sólo conocía su punta, y todo lo demás seguía en las sombras.

"¿Lo leíste…?" preguntó el exhanyou retóricamente.

Kagome asintió ausente "Sí…"

"Y… ¿qué decía?"

"Pues…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-3 de febrero- Querido diario:_

_Ha vuelto a hacerlo… No sé qué ocurre, estoy asustada. La he llevado a casi todos los médicos de la ciudad, pero ninguno me dice qué le pasa a mi pequeña… Además, Youji ha vuelto a desaparecer. Me tiene preocupada. Dice que se ausenta unos días por cuestiones del trabajo, pero hoy he llamado y me han dicho que no había ningún viaje planeado para él, y que creían que estaba enfermo. Ya no se qué pensar. Todo esto es demasiado extraño. Pero lo que me mata por dentro es verla en ese estado, sin poder ayudarla… Papá no para de hacer ritos para intentar asustar los malos espíritus que la acechan, pero aún así… _

_No sé. Todo esto no me gusta nada…_

_Kagome se ha despertado, así que me retiro, querido diario. _

_-5 de febrero- Kagome está mal. No sé que le ocurre. Ha vuelto a escupir sangre esta noche, mientras dormía. Temo por ella, los médicos no me ayudan nada. Youji sigue sin aparecer, he llamado a la policía pero no han descubierto nada. Tengo miedo. Creo que mi pequeña no aguantará mucho más, y Kami-sama sabe que he intentado todo lo que he podido… Hecho de menos a Youji, ahora más que nunca… No sé qué le ha podido pasar, él estaba al corriente de la extraña anomalía de Kagome. Le conozco, él no se hubiera ausentado sabiendo que nuestra Kagome estaba enferma. Aunque, sinceramente, últimamente tengo la sensación de no conocer los que me rodean, empezando por él mismo. Últimamente ha estado actuando extraño: parecía distanciado de mí, apenas comía y casi no me dirigía la palabra. Tengo la sensación que le estoy perdiendo, a él y a Kagome._

_-9 de febrero- Youji sigue sin aparecer… Hoy hemos llevado a Kagome al hospital y la han ingresado. No le han detectado nada, pero ayer volvió a vomitar sangre. Ahora el abuelo está velando su sueño y yo he aprovechado para intentar reflexionar, y de la única manera que sé hacerlo es escribiéndote. _

_-10 de febrero- Ayer por la noche Kagome desapareció del hospital. Durante ocho horas y veinte minutos estuvo en paradero desconocido. Pasó la noche fuera. La busqué desesperadamente, cuando entonces me di cuenta de todo lo que estaba pasando. La sangre de Kagome, la desaparición de Youji… Fue la primera vez en mi vida que sentí odio, odio hacia mi propio marido y esposo, hacia el hombre que me había dado una hija… hacia el mismo hombre que había intentado arrebatármela. _

_Sabía lo que intentaba hacerle a Kagome. No iba a permitirlo. Gracias a Kami-sama que llegué a tiempo con la policía. Encontramos a Kagome en nuestro santuario, justo encima del pozo. Kagome estaba envuelta con ropajes extraños, y tenía extraños cortes en el cuerpo. La atendieron con rapidez y eficacia, ella no corría peligro. Pero entre las sombras de la noche vi perfectamente como dos ojos me observaban en la oscuridad. Era ÉL. Empecé a gritar y a gritar, pero los policías dijeron que allí no había nadie. Youji desapareció. _

_-19 de febrero- Querido diario… ya ha terminado todo. No tengo la moral suficiente para describir los horrores que he vivido estos últimos diez días… Sólo doy gracias a que no le haya pasado nada a Kagome. Youji no volverá nunca más, y eso espero. A los niños les contaré que murió, no sé si de accidente de tráfico, de muerte natural… No lo sé. A partir de hoy, en el registro civil consto como una viuda, y así debe permanecer siempre. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hacía rato que había oscurecido completamente. Kagome seguía sentada en el columpio, ya sin balancearse, e Inuyasha estaba de pie, junto a ella, sin saber qué cara poner. El relato acababa de terminar.

"Vaya…" fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el exhanyou. Kagome seguía con la vista baja.

"Quería que lo supieras" respondió ella.

Inuyasha se arrodilló y quedó cara a cara con ella "Kagome, eso de que escupías sangre de pequeña…" dijo él, con el rostro visiblemente preocupado.

Ella se encogió de hombros "No puedo decirte más de lo que ya te he dicho. Sólo me sucedió alrededor de la época en la que papá desapareció. Los médicos no encontraron ninguna explicación científica, y como no ha vuelto a pasarme desde hace diez u once años, tampoco hay de qué preocuparse"

El rostro de Inuyasha no parecía estar muy de acuerdo con eso último. Kagome pareció adivinarlo y sonrió "No te preocupes, de verdad. Todo esto está en el pasado lejano; mamá no sabe que yo lo sé, así que tú no se lo digas a nadie¿quieres?"

"Está bien. Pero tu… ¿no recuerdas nada de lo ocurrido durante el tiempo que desapareciste, ni por qué estabas en el pozo del santuario?"

Kagome negó con la cabeza "No. Tenía cinco años, podría acordarme de alguna cosa pero por mucho que me esfuerce no logro…"

_No te preocupes, Ka-chan. No va a dolerte, todo saldrá bien_

_No llores, mi amor, ya ha terminado todo_

_¡NOOOOOOOOOO! _

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron de par en par. Inuyasha lo notó.

_¡KAGOMEEE!_

Kagome se puso ambas manos en la cabeza y empezó a gemir. Inuyasha abrió los ojos, asustado.

_Su marido ha…_

"¡Kagome¡Kagome¡Oe, Kagome, responde!"

_Papá no volverá._

_Toma, Ka-chan. Es mi regalo de despedida._

"N-No… _cough, cough_… E-Este dolor…" Kagome se agarró el pecho con fuerza, mientras Inuyasha la sostenía "E-Esto ya… ya lo he vivido antes… este dolor…" Kagome notó que necesitaba toser, toser con mucha fuerza "…ya lo he sentido ant… _¡COUGH, COUGH!"_

"Ka-Kagome…" Inuyasha miró la mano de la chica, la cual estaba en sus labios. Tenía sangre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los días venideros fueron muy ajetreados. Horas de insomnio y largas esperas para los análisis. Kagome ahora dormía plácidamente en su cama, después que los doctores le diesen el alta después de estar dos días ingresada en el hospital haciéndole pruebas. Los análisis fueron negativos, igual que antaño. Ahora un doctor iba a visitarla cada dos o tres días para observar la evolución.

Inuyasha estaba sentado al suelo, junto a la cama de la chica durmiente. No le quitaba los ojos de encima desde que…

"Maldita sea…" murmuró por lo bajo, golpeando el suelo y mirando a la chica con la más sincera mirada de preocupación y miedo que jamás lanzó. Era la primera vez que la veía tan vulnerable, cosa que hizo crecer su instinto sobre-protector. Pero había algo que le carcomía por dentro: él se sentía capaz de proteger a Kagome de cualquier peligro externo, de mil Narakus juntos si hiciese falta, pero… ¿qué podría hacer él si el mal provenía del interior de la misma Kagome? Él allí no tenía ni voz ni voto, y precisamente esa situación de impotencia le hacía sentir de mal, MUY mal humor.

"¿Lle-llego tarde?"

Inuyasha abrió los ojos y se giró hacia Kagome, la cual parecía estar despertándose "¡Kagome¡Te has despertado!"

La chica frunció el ceño y se incorporó "Pues claro que me he despertado" miró al reloj, inquieta "¡Las doce¡Madre mía, me he dormido pero bien¡Aaah, me van a poner tres faltas, seguro¡Uhh¿por qué no me habéis levan…!" Kagome miró a Inuyasha y fue al ver su rostro cuando comprobó que algo no marchaba bien "…tado…"

"…" Inuyasha seguía sin decir nada. ¿Es que no se acordaba de nada?

Kagome le miró intrigada, y de repente cayó en la cuenta de qué es lo que le había pasado. Todos esos dejà vú alrededor de su cabeza, esas voces, y luego…

"Y-Yo…" Kagome se tocó instintivamente el pecho, el lugar de donde provino ese intenso dolor, y luego pasó sus dedos por sus labios "Sangre…"

"Ka-Kagome, no llores. No te preocupes, no pasa nada. Tu madre dijo que no había de qué preocuparse, así que…" Kagome empezó a llorar a lágrima viva, al instante en que se abrazaba con fuerza al exhanyou y ocultaba su cara en sus pectorales.

La puerta se abrió, y la Sra. Higurashi hizo aparición. Cerró la puerta tras de si; no quería que Souta viera a su hermana en tal estado, y el abuelo se había quedado a hacerle compañía.

"Pequeña…" dijo ella, con voz maternal. Hizo una sonrisa a Inuyasha y él, entendiendo, se soltó del abrazo con suavidad y le dejó sitio "Ya ha pasado todo, Kagome. No tienes por qué…"

"Pe-pero… ha sido como… como _aquella_ vez…" musitó ella, entre sollozo y sollozo.

Por un momento, los ojos de la Sra. Higurashi se abrieron, alarmados "¿Aquella vez? Pero cariño, eras muy pequeña, no puedes acordarte. Además, no tuvo importancia, fue casual…"

"N-No, mamá" Kagome se separó del abrazo con su madre y la miró a los ojos "Perdóname, mamá. Y-yo…" dijo, entre sollozo y sollozo, ante la mirada fija de su madre "…leí tu diario"

Inuyasha se quedó de piedra. ¿No fue ella quien dijo que eso era tabú y que no se lo podía contar a nadie, en especial a su madre?

La tez de la Sra. Higurashi palideció notoriamente "Q-Qué… quieres decir… leíste… Kami-sama, Kagome, dime que no leíste lo que yo creo que…"

Kagome bajó la cabeza y asintió "Sé lo de papá… y antes de esta recaída, tuve unos flash-back de cuando él me trajo al…santuario"

"Mi niña…" fue lo único que pudo decir, antes de volver a abrazarla "No… no tenías que saberlo, Kagome… Mi niña… Kami-sama…" murmuró, empezando a llorar, mientras que Kagome hacía lo mismo.

_Tengo la sensación que estoy de más_ pensó Inuyasha, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar.

"Escúchame bien, Kagome. Y tú también, Inuyasha" el exhanyou miró a la mujer con determinación "Visto que Kagome lo sabe… y poniendo la mano en el fuego a que tú también lo sabes" Kagome e Inuyasha se miraron "debo contaros algo"

"¿Acerca de qué?" preguntó tímidamente Kagome.

"Acerca de la relación que guarda esta enfermedad tuya con un objeto que no os dejará indiferentes. Cariño, si no te lo he contado hasta ahora es porque… bueno, el paso del tiempo hace olvidar más fácilmente las cosas y…"

"Mamá" dijo Kagome con decisión, sabiendo que su madre se iba por las ramas.

Ella se dio cuenta y bajó la mirada "Lo que intento decirte es que…"

_BOMMM_…

Todos alzaron la cabeza y se miraron confusos "¿Qué ha sido ese ruido!" exclamó Inuyasha.

"Venía de lejos¿verdad?" dijo Kagome, levantándose. La chica se dirigió hacia la ventana y miró por el exterior. A una distancia considerable de la zona urbana donde vivían, al horizonte de los grandes rascacielos de Tokio, una extraña nube de color oscuro-violeta avanzaba con mortal rapidez. Y lo peor de todo es que esa nube desprendía…

"S-Siento… esa horrible hedor a… monstruo... ¡Jyaki en estado puro!" murmuró Inuyasha, que pese a haber perdido sus poderes diabólicos, su sentido del olfato seguía siendo bueno.

Kagome abrió los ojos, y lentamente se puso ambas manos en los labios. Su madre también estaba visiblemente pálida.

"La… la noto…" murmuró Kagome, con un hilo de voz.

"¡Kagome, qué te…!"

"La…la Shikon no Tama… ¡Está aquí!"

Tanto Kagome como Inuyasha se giraron contrariados hacia la Sra. Higurashi, la cual estaba blanca como el papel, sentada al suelo llena de puro terror.

"¿P-Puedes sentirlo tu también?" preguntó, casi para si misma. Sin embargo, su madre no la escuchaba.

"T-Tienes que huir, Kagome… ¡Ha vuelto! Ese indeseable ha…¡Viene a por ti¡Tienes que huir¡Huyeeeee!"

"¡Mamá!" Kagome se arrodilló junto a su madre, la cual acababa de desmayarse por el fuerte impacto emocional. Tanto Kagome como Inuyasha se miraron, sin entender nada de nada. La Shikon no Tama había sido destruida… ¡Ellos lo vieron¡Y además, se suponía que en presente toda forma de energía negativa, todo monstruo, debería estar hibernando!

Y mientras tanto, la nube de monstruos seguía avanzando hacia el templo Higurashi.

Fin del cap.5

_CONTINUARÁ_

**El rinconcito de Cintu**

Ai mareeee… ¡Qué giro está dando esto! No sé si os habrá gustado este cambio en la argumentación, pero me he dado cuenta que no soy capaz de no poner una mínima historia dramática en un fic… gomen! XD… En fin¡cualquier crítica constructiva es buena! Aprecio y espero vuestros reviews¡no me falléis¡Thanx!

CiNtUrO-cHaN

30 de abril del 2005


	6. Nota de Autora

**Notas de Autora**

Buenas a todos. ¡Sí, soy yo, estoy vivita y coleando!

Antes que nada, querría disculparme por la falta de actividad que he tenido en los últimos años: no tengo excusas, salvo decir que simplemente una vive la vida lo máximo que puede y, a veces, pone ciertas prioridades. Pero no es esto lo que os quería decir. Últimamente me he estado reincorporado al mercado de los fanfics, y me estoy proponiendo reanudar alguno de los siguientes:

Inuyasha – Sin marcha atrás

Inuyasha – Tsunagari (Vínculos)

Rurouni Kenshin – Entre la flor y el sauce

Como me conozco y sé que si me planteo seguir otra vez muchos fics a la vez de repente no podré cumplirlo, he decidido escoger. Y como no puedo escoger, he pensado que el fanfic que obtuviera más solicitudes para continuarlo… sería el ganador. Así que si hay alguien que aún se interesa por mis fics y le interesaría ver la continuación de alguno de estos tres, os pediría que dejaseis un review informándome de ello. Y si no tuviera éxito la propuesta, lo que haría será simplemente… escribir para mí, que tampoco está mal, jeje. Al fin y al cabo, no os puedo juzgar, porque han pasado años.

Sin más que añadir por mi parte, se despide (hasta pronto, espero)

CiNtUrO-cHaN


End file.
